The Bullying Misunderstanding
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to an accidental injury that Lee was given, Double D has been proclaimed the bully of the school. With several other injuries happening towards Rolf, Jonny and Marie, Eddy taking advantage of it, Ed ending his friendship with Double D, and Andrew being all over the place, will Double D clear his good name? Find out now! Rated T for violence, minor swearing and other stuff.
1. The New 'Bully' in School

**Alright everyone, after spending a week of thinking of it through, I present to you all, this new story that I came up with!**

 **Now for a few important notices before starting:**

 **First of all, aside from this story, there are only a couple more stories for this series left before the BPS based fanfiction is made, so there's not much more left until that point.**

 **As for this story, if you should know, this one is based off the episode 'A Fistful of Ed' which includes Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. The character of focus this time happens to be Double D whom has been labeled a bully by the kids due to an accident, and well, if you've seen the episode, you'll understand how it goes from there.**

 **Also, there will be several changes to this story, aside from Andrew and Chaosky gaining roles and such. While Andrew manages to put plans into action in this story, they all end up failing on him, to show Andrew that not everything will go in his favor and there will be times where something backfires on him. Other changes include importance of characters, Eddy gaining his comeuppance, a reason why Eddy acted the way he did, Jimmy portrayed in a better light by the end, among other stuff.**

 **Another thing, in previous stories, Andrew has always been an example of Undying Loyalty to all of his friends, even the Kankers, but this story ends up cranking Andrew's Undying Loyalty up to eleven to help show the importance he holds for this story. There's also the fact that while not everyone considers Andrew a friend (Kevin and Sarah mind you) but he wants them to know that he cares about all of them and he just wants to make them happy, regardless on how they may or may not view him.**

 **One last thing, like my previous couple of story's Chaosky will have a more important role in this story too to an extent. Trust me, between some of the changes that'll be made and the importance that Andrew and Chaosky and all the other characters will play, this will be a great story, I assure you all that!**

 **Well enough with my long rant now, let's just get this story started now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a nice and beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek, for the start that is. At the school known as Peach Creek Jr. High, it seemed like a pleasant day for learning and such. For this particular start, we are focused in an ordinary classroom which is where the Happy Cluckers Club was being held; it seemed that the club was working with eggs and the process of how to hatch them without an actual chicken. The door to the classroom opened and the person who opened it was Double D, as he was planning on doing some inspections. The Happy Cluckers Club consisted of Jimmy, Sarah, Ed and Jonny as they all greeted the sock headed Ed.

"Greetings fellow Cluckers!" They greeted him.

Double D was quite impressed by this greeting as he smiled. He then got straight to the point as to why he was there.

"The Happy Cluckers Club is now called to order." Double D exclaimed as the inspection got into session.

First up was Jonny, who was having his egg inspected from underneath an incubator, sweating nervously as he was worried about the outcome of the egg as was Plank. After Double D looks it over for a couple of moments, he then gives him the approval.

"Egg-ceptional progress, Jonny." Double D wrote on the paper on the clipboard, stating that Jonny's egg was in good condition.

Hearing that was enough to put Jonny in a good mood as he cheered.

"Right on! We're gonna have us a family, buddy!" Jonny informed Plank in a rather enthusiastic manner.

Next up was Ed who was excited about Double D inspecting his egg. Double D noticed something odd about Ed's egg as he inspected it.

"And what do we have here?" Double D exclaims as he inspects the egg, Ed giggling to himself while at it. Double D then picks up the egg and then snaps it in two. Inside the egg was a tiny robot action figure, which caused Ed to giggle a little harder this time. This triggered Sarah to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"My brother the idiot," Sarah retorted.

Double D decided to be more positive about this, so as a result he gave a compliment.

"Well I thought it was rather humorous, Ed."

This caused Jimmy to sigh in envy.

"Teacher's pet," Jimmy commented.

"Okay Jimmy and Sarah, let's see your egg now," Double D exclaimed.

"Okay," Jimmy and Sarah both smiled innocently as he was about to inspect their egg.

Before anything else could be done, a knock was heard at the door.

"Knock knock," The door opened and revealed to be none other than Andrew, as he peeked into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh greetings Andrew," Double D greeted as Andrew entered the room, closing the door behind him as he walked over. "You're not interrupting anything. I was just inspecting these eggs to see if they were in good condition for the Happy Cluckers Club."

"That sounds awesome," Andrew grinned with enthusiasm. "Did you examine all the eggs?"  
"Only Jonny's and Ed's, I was just about to examine Jimmy and Sarah's before you showed up," Double D pointed out. "Speaking of which…"

Double D then decided to examine the egg that belonged to the two little kids, which lasted for a couple of moments.

"So how is their egg doing," Andrew asked.

"By my calculations, it appears that the egg is also in good quality condition, so you two have passed too," Double D exclaimed writing on the paper.

"We did it Jimmy," Sarah exclaimed.

"I know Sarah," Jimmy agreed.

"This is awesome," Andrew jumped up and down. "This is so much fun."

"It certainly is Andrew," Double D agreed. "And today is turning out to be a fabulous day."

"I agree," Andrew sounded optimistic. "With a great day like today, what could possibly go wrong?"

His question was quickly answered when the door was kicked opened and was knocked off of its hinges. The ones that were behind that was none other, than the Kanker Sisters, as they were shown grinning and drooling as they were all wearing bibs. This caused everyone to look in fear except for Andrew, who just simply smiled.

"Oh hey, it's the Kankers," Andrew stated.

The Kankers took that as a compliment and simply snickered. It was then Marie spoke.

"Oh look, a crowd." Marie remarked.

"Must be a good place to eat," Lee commented as she pulled out a spatula and monkey wrench. "Who's up for some eggs!?"

"I'll have mine sunny side up." Marie was holding a frying pan.

"Over easy for me, please!" May said carrying in an oven.

This got the Happy Cluckers Club members scared as they ran and hid from them. Double D was also nervous as he was sweating while Andrew was thinking for a moment.

"Oh dear, they're planning on eating these poor defenseless eggs," Double D panicked as the Kankers approached the eggs.

Andrew then came up with an idea; learning from his experience from being innocently insensitive, he decided to prove to Double D that he can side with the good even though he was an associate to the Kankers.

"Don't worry Double D," Andrew whispered to him. "I got this covered."

With a snap of his fingers, he was now in possession of a carton of eggs and was wearing an apron. Wanting to solve this without violence, Andrew then got the sisters' attention.

"Hey Kankers, why bother eating _those_ eggs when you can have these carton of eggs with no problem," Andrew exclaimed, showing them the carton, but they simply shrugged it off.

"Nah bub, I rather go with _these_ eggs," Marie said to him as they continued to advance on the eggs in the incubator.

Andrew then came up with a backup plan to make this work. Now forming a rather devilish snide smirk, Andrew got out a platter from hammer space and took the lid off of it.

"Did I mention that these eggs come with…?" Andrew lifted the lid off and it was revealed to be…you guess it, tater tots. **"TATOR TOTS!"**

This ended up gaining the attention of Marie and May as they then looked excitedly at Andrew and rushed over to him.

"Why didn't you say so kid," Marie grinned. "Gimme some of them!"

"Hey save some for me will ya?" May protested.

"Get your own!" Marie snorted.

"I want some too!" May countered as they helped themselves to the tots while Andrew helped with the eggs.

"Nice job Andrew," Double D remarked.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

Lee on the other hand wasn't falling for tots like her sisters, so she chuckled as a result.

"Nice try there squirt, but that won't work on me," Lee retorted. "My sisters might want some tots, but I'm sticking with _these_ eggs."

Andrew then frowned as his plan was only half successfully; while it did lure Marie and May away, Lee was still into the other eggs.

"I'm sorry Double D," Andrew apologized as Lee approached one of the eggs. Double D knew it was all up to him now as he defended the one egg from Lee.

"Lee please reconsider," Double D pled as he took out a very big book. "Perhaps a quiet perusal of this book so you can discover the wonders of egg hatchery for yourselves?"

Lee could only smirk as a result.

"Sweet-talkin' won't get you anywhere." Lee remarked, bearing that devilish grin.

Double D knew it was hopeless, Lee was about to help herself to one of the eggs as he struggled to maintain the huge book he had in his hands.

Before Lee could advance any further, the book somehow slipped from Double D's hand as it then drop and landed…right on top of Lee's foot, and to say that it was extremely painful would be an understatement.

Lee felt it at first and could only wince when suddenly, she reacted to it.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed so loud, it attracted the attention of Andrew, May and Marie. The kids that were hiding also saw this as they peeked from their hiding place. Andrew then saw it for himself.

"OH NO!" Andrew screamed in panicked. "NOT GOOD AT ALL!"

"Hey! What's your game, mister?" Marie asked from the reaction.

"YOUR CLUMSY BOYFRIEND CLOBBERED MY FOOT, THAT'S WHAT!" Lee sneered as her foot the book landed on was now swollen pink.

Andrew could only frown at that, not only from her referring to Double D as Marie's boyfriend, but mainly from the fact that she just got injured, by Double D no less. Nonetheless, Andrew shook the former aside, seeing that the latter was much more of a concern right now.

Double D was shocked, he couldn't believe what he did; he just hurt someone unwillingly by accident, and the victim happened to be Lee, the most aggressive and abrasive Kanker sister. As such, he needed to apologize.

"Lee, I do apologize. It was an accident." Double D stated.

"I bet!" Marie retorted, not buying what Double D just said. "C'mon, May, let's get Lee to the school nurse."

"You got it Marie," May agreed with this as the two younger sisters carried their oldest sister to the school nurse as they then left, disregarding the oven and the tots and pan of eggs. The eggs that were part of the project were now safe.

Double D felt guilt weld up inside of him; he was normally the friendliest, violent-free person there was, and to have this happen, was a huge deal. The kids slowly emerged from hiding, looks of fear on their faces.

"What have I done," Double D was upset. "I just hurt someone, even if it was an accident."

It was then Andrew felt the need to cheer him up.

"Aww, don't worry Double, it was an accident, like you said," Andrew assured. "It'll be okay, although I'm now worried about Lee Kanker…"

"Still Andrew, I should have been more careful…" Double D stated. "Is this going to change my image?"

"Don't let it get to you Double D, it'll only make you more stressed out so just let it go," Andrew said. "It was an accident, and hopefully it won't happen again, that's all I can say."

Before Double D could say anything else, Andrew then said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I should go to the school nurse to check up on Lee," Andrew insisted. "Even though I have no experience when it comes to nursing, and even though I'm only an associate to them, I should at least show some support. It's the thought that counts," Andrew stated. "Keep it cool Double D and I'll talk to you later."

With that said, Andrew high tailed it out of the room as he headed for the nurse's office to check up on Lee Kanker to show some support. The kids slowly came out of hiding.

The others had really mixed emotions about what had taken place. On one hand, Double D should be classified as a hero by the kids since he had just stopped one of the Kankers from doing something horrible, and the Kanker that was injured was the oldest and most aggressive one of the three. On the other hand, seeing this coming from Double D was hard to take in as he would never intentionally hurt someone, and they felt that they themselves could end up becoming his next victim. Needless to say, the others were scared now.

Regardless, Double D decided to shake off the incident and put it behind him. He then turned his attention back to the others.

"Shall we continue tending to our eggs with a gentle organic cotton-ball massage?" Double D asked, sounding a bit unnerved.

The others were hesitant at first but they eventually complied as the class continued for the day, none of them making any eye contact with Double D after what had just happened. They could only wonder what'll occur tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

It was a rather quite and off day today at Peach Creek Jr. High, due to what had happened yesterday. In the hallways, we see Kevin walking by himself when Nazz crept up to him and told him some news she was informed on.

"Dude! Did you hear what went down yesterday?" As Nazz was explaining this, Eddy was nearby and manage to get a good hear on it as he decided to hear out what she was about to tell Kevin.

"No. What?" Kevin asked, completely unaware of what had happened yesterday.

"You're not going to believe this," Nazz got to the point. "Double D made Lee Kanker's foot swell up like a beach ball!"

Eddy had heard that as his eyes grew wide. Kevin on the other hand wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right," Kevin retorted. "What'd he use, the deadly art of algebra?"

"No, seriously. I heard they had to use a whole refrigerator of ice just to stop the big toe from ballooning!" Nazz told him as if it were important news.

Kevin was still not buying it as he then made another retort.

"Please, the day Double Dweeb can put up a fight will be the same day Andrew finally snaps." Kevin snorted.

"Speaking of Andrew, after what had happened yesterday, Andrew went to the nurse's office and went to support Lee, despite having no experience with nursing," Nazz stated. "I hope Andrew wasn't hurt."

"Relax Nazz, Andrew's fine," Kevin state. "For all I know, the kid is probably keeping it cool. He has guts, I'll tell you that."

"Still, that doesn't mean I can't worry about him," Nazz sounded concern.

"Right." Kevin sighed as they continued down the hall.

Having heard enough, Eddy then left and went to find Double D and congratulate him on what he did to Lee yesterday.

* * *

We are now focused on Double D who was ironing his tie in school as Eddy approached him and twangs his arm. The arm then wobbles and goes slack.

"You sent the Kankers packing?" Eddy asked with excited as he rolled up his arm. "What'd you use, the deadly art of allergies?" Eddy chuckled at the question he just asked.

"Do not taunt the D, Eddy." Ed comments from near his locker with a look of fear in his eyes. "I was there."

Double D was reminded of the events and wanted to drop it.

"Oh, please, it was an accident, honestly!" Double D exclaimed, yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel some guilt from what he did.

It was then Andrew showed up to the scene with some important news.

"Hey guys, I've come bearing an update from the nurse's office," Andrew said proudly. "Lee's foot is still swollen from the accident, and will need to wear a cast on the foot, but otherwise she seems to be doing a-okay."

As Andrew smiled, Double D couldn't help but feel a little relieve.

"That's great to know Andrew," Double D then sighed. "Still, I feel awful from what I did to her."

"Oh don't take it too hard buddy," Andrew informed him. "As you said, it was an accident, and these things happen to everyone, myself included. So don't let it get to you and everything will be okay."

"I hope so Andrew…" Double D replied.

Andrew could only give him a wink and a thumbs up to bring up the optimism. It was then a voice then got their attention.

"Head in sock Ed-boy!" The voice belonged to none other than Rolf, who was in need of something based on the look on his face. Andrew noticed him and greeted him.

"Hey Rolf, good day to you," Andrew greeted.

"Ah, good day to you too, Golden haired upbeat Andrew boy," Rolf greeted back before thinking for a moment. "Now where was Rolf?"

It then came back to Rolf when he faced Double D.

"Ah yes, Double D Ed-boy," Rolf remembered. "Rolf requires your assistance."

"Sure, what do you need Rolf?" Double D asked.

"May you have a spare writing stick?" Rolf asks as he holds up a tiny pencil to him. "Rolf's has been reduced to that of a size of a baby's bazoo!"

"Why of course I do, Rolf." Double D knew what Rolf was talking about as he started going through his locker, unaware of what was about to happened to Rolf…

* * *

It was then that Double D unintentionally high kicks Rolf in the face, causing the foreigner to stumble backwards and bows in pain.

"OH NO!" Andrew shouted.

Afterwards, Double D unintentionally brings his foot down on Rolf's head, giving him another injury by accident as Rolf stands up, all haggard.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Andrew screams, resulting in Double D slowly turning around as the final unintentional blow was then made as a rain of pencils went straight for Rolf, pinning him to the locker as a result.

 **"ROLF!"** Andrew cried in concern.

"Rolf would have taken a simple 'no, not today,' yes?" Rolf said weakly, in pain.

"THIS IS BAD!" Andrew panicked.

"Whoa man…" Kevin was shocked by what had taken place.

"Dude. It's always the quiet ones, I swear." Nazz was scared now as she dragged Kevin away.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Sarah asked Jimmy, whom were watching what had happened in another classroom.

"We didn't. See. Anything. Sarah." Jimmy insisted as they both went back to what they were doing.

Double D was once again becoming clouded with guilt as he tried to defend his innocence.

"But I–I–" Double D stuttered before Jonny cut him off.

"Head for the hills, buddy!" Jonny told Plank. "Double D's cracked! Lost it I tell ya!"

With that said, Jonny pried Rolf from out of the pinned pencils and ran off to bring Rolf straight for the nurse's office, as that was the second time Double D did something like that.

* * *

While Ed was scared based on the look on his face, Eddy was pleased and rather excited by what had taken place.

"Double D! I never knew you had it in ya!" Eddy praised. "You're an animal! Pow! Kablooey! Badda-boom!"

Andrew sighed at that and decided to reassure Double D for the second time.

"Don't worry about that Double D, once again it was an accident, one that you had no control over," Andrew stated. "But now I'm feeling worried about Rolf, I hope he'll be okay…"

This got Double D even more stressed out and guilty. Without a word, Double D took off and left them behind, as Eddy took notice of this.

"Aw. Where ya goin?" Eddy called out but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"He's probably stressed Eddy and he's going somewhere to cool off a bit by himself," Andrew stated. "Just give him some time and he'll push through."

"As if, this is probably the greatest thing to have ever happened to us," Eddy shouted.

Andrew could only respond with a blank look. There was more important things to handle right now.

"Right…" Andrew said. "I think I should go to the nurse's office and check up on Rolf and see how he's doing. He's my friend and the least I can do is show him some support in this time of need. I'll see ya guys later."

With that said, Andrew headed straight for the nurse's office to check up on Rolf and see how he's doing. Eddy shrugged this off, as his ego was starting to get to him.

"Oh peeshaw," Eddy stated. "This can give us an advantage now that the others are afraid of Double D."

"Gaah," Ed screams in a horrified manner as he clutches Eddy. "Double D has fallen down the deep dark crack between the couch pillows of life, Eddy! Slipping through the hole in our belly button existence, burrowing–"

Before he could finish, Eddy took the initiative and turned Ed's sound off by twisting his eye.

"So what, this calls for a celebration," Eddy boasts.

"So I take it you guys heard what had happened yesterday," A voice spoke that belong to none other than Chaosky, who had approached the two Eds. "The accident yesterday with what happened to Lee Kanker and she got a swollen foot."

"You know about that?" Eddy asked.

"Of course I do, Andrew told me," Chaosky stated. "And it seems another accident happened."

"Oh your not going to believe this Chaosky, but Double D laid a pounding on Rolf and showed him who's boss," Eddy stated.

"Oh my," Chaosky seemed concerned. "That sounds like a serious issue."

"As if," Eddy brushed this off. "I say this calls for the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the fact that all of the others are afraid of Double D. We're gonna rule this dump with Double D's new status!"

Chaosky wasn't so sure about that, seeing that it would probably be a bad idea.

"I don't know Eddy, that doesn't sound like a good idea," Chaosky stated. "Taking advantage of someone who's being stricken with guilt from the accidents that occurred will only make things worse."

"Says you Chaosky," Eddy snorted. "This isn't the first time that something like this has happened."

"Come again," Chaosky now looked curious.

"Yeah, when my brother was still living in Peach Creek, I'd always take advantage of the fact that everyone respected my brother and that he was the coolest with what he does. If it worked for my brother, then it'll work for good ol' Sockhead too."

Chaosky was taken aback by this; hearing that Eddy had been in these situations before when his brother was still living in the cul-de-sac, and going with it to make himself look cool and not foolish.

"I don't know what to say Eddy," Chaosky was unsure of what to say. "This still isn't a good idea…"

"Oh don't be a worrywart Chaosky," Eddy proclaimed. "This'll work out for all of us! You'll see!"

Without anything else to say, Eddy then ran off to get himself prepared for what he was about to plan by taking advantage of the fact that the kids were afraid of Double D. Ed looked very concerned by this as he was unable to say anything in particular. Chaosky took notice of this and decided to reassure him.

"Oh don't let it get to you Ed," Chaosky assured him. "Eddy just likes to boast his ego. Double D is still your friend, so don't worry."

Ed then looked at him with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Trust me Ed, he'll be alright, I promise," Chaosky informed. "Now I should probably get going now Ed. I'll talk to you later."

Chaosky then took his leave as Ed was now all alone in the hallway looking all sad as doubt was starting to cloud his mind. Was Double D really becoming a bully from what he saw? Was he still considered his close friend? Ed had no idea how to answer these questions as they were all coming in at once.

Regardless, Ed sighed as he then glumly walked off in sadness, wondering if Double D would only get worse from here on out, and all this was just the start of it…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH THIS IS ONLY THE START OF THIS STORY, AND THE END TO THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING, ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE IS MORE TO COME FOR THIS STORY!**

 **NOW I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS STORY HAS THAT MORE SERIOUS TONE THAT THE STORY 'REGRET AND FORGIVENNESS' WAS KNOWN FOR AND THAT STORY HAD GOTTEN A LOT OF VIEWS. BECAUSE OF THAT, I GET THE FEELING THAT THIS STORY WILL ALSO GET A LOT OF VIEWS TO IT AND WILL BE MORE POPULAR THAN THE PREVIOUS STORY THAT I DID! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY!  
ALSO, I DECIDED TO ADD THE FACT THAT EDDY HAS BEEN IN THESE SITUATIONS BEFORE WHEN HIS BROTHER LIVED IN PEACH CREEK AND ALSO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIS BROTHER'S COOLNESS TO GARNER RESPECT, WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT HE'S GOING TO BE DOING WITH DOUBLE D! I DECIDED TO ADD SOME MORE DEPTHS TO THAT SITUATION!**

 **ONE LAST THING, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING ANDREW'S PERFORMANCE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HE WILL DISPLAY ANOTHER PLAN OF COMPROMISING WHICH ENDS UP FAILING ON HIS BEHALF, TO DEPICT HIM AS LESS OF A MARY SUE, TO SHOW HE CAN'T ALWAYS BE SUCCESSFUL WITH EVERYTHING! ALSO HIS UNDYING LOYALTY WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER TOO BY SUPPORTING THE OTHERS THAT GET INJURED AND GETS ASSISTANCE FROM CHAOSKY TOO ON THAT PART! WAIT AND SEE HOW THAT'LL TURN OUT!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, MORE VIOLENT ACCIDENTS OCCUR WITH JONNY AND MARIE, DOUBLE D BEING STRICKEN WITH A TON OF GUILT, EDDY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT THAT THE KIDS ARE AFRAID OF DOUBLE D, A FRIENDSHIP WILL BE BROKEN, AND THE WHOLE 'HURT/COMFORT' GENRE OF THIS STORY WILL REALLY KICK INTO HIGH GEAR! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR.**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS SO FAR, AND LASTLY, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	2. A Friendship Broken

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now this time, a lot more of the 'hurt/comfort' genre will surface in this chapter, which features two more characters getting harshly injured, a friendship gets broken, Eddy takes advantage of everyone's fear of Double D, Andrew supporting those that have been injured with Chaosky's assistance, and other stuff will be revealed as well. How will this all go down for everyone? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Sometime later, in the cafeteria, it is just about lunch hour as it was just about lunch time. In particular, we see Rolf with a silk like wrapping bandage wrapped around his jaw where he was injured and there was a bow tied up from the bandage place on top of his head. We also see Rolf holding up an x-ray photo of his head, showing the damage that has been done unintentionally.

"How can one who wears a sock on his head do this?" Rolf asked completely aware of the fact that Double D isn't the fighting type. "I ask you!"

Kevin was with him as he took notice of the photo that Rolf had.

"Dude, you should frame that." Kevin suggested.

Andrew was also with Rolf as he was checking to make sure Rolf would be alright.

"Yeah that was a major serious accident Rolf," Andrew commented. "Are you going to be okay Rolf? That injury isn't hurting you too much, is it?"

"Rolf assures you that everything should be alright with this silky substance that you call a bandage wrapped around his jaw," Rolf informs him. "But Rolf appreciates your concern Golden haired Andrew-boy."

"It's my pleasure Rolf," Andrew smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Rolf felt appreciated with this gesture that Andrew was granting him, as he didn't say anything else after that.

While people were waiting in line, the door kicked opened as the perpetrator was none other than Eddy, but he had a whole new style; he was now wearing a leather greaser jacket and the three hairs on his head were combed in a spiked up manner, giving away a tough guy demeanor. Behind him was Double D, who was acting like his usual self and not looking different at all, although he still felt guilt for the two accidents he committed in the past two days. Andrew took notice of Eddy's appearance and was quite surprised.

"Hey Eddy," Andrew rushed over. "What's with the getup?"

"Easy kid, watch the jacket," Eddy informed him.

"Right," Andrew went with it. "Anyway, that's a really nice jacket your wearing."

"Yeah sure it is kiddo," Eddy yawned.

"You know, my cousin has the same kind of jacket like that one," Andrew stated. "It makes him look like a badass and the way he wears it while riding his motorcycle is way too awesome to withhold."

"That's nice to know Andrew, now step aside," Eddy shouted as Andrew did so. "Eddy here has some kids to pick a bone with."

Eddy walked passed him as Double D looked at him while shrugging his shoulders in confusion. Andrew decided to just go with it.

Jimmy took notice of this and cowers, not because of Eddy but because of the fact that Double D was with him and due to the past two accidents, he was afraid Double D would hurt him if they decided to mess with Eddy. Because of this, Eddy decided to take advantage of this and started acting very obnoxious.

Eddy takes a can of soda and cracks it open, and then he thwacks Jonny and slaps Sarah, which sends her spinning. He then takes Jimmy's lunch.

"Gimme that!" Eddy snatches it as Chaosky was watching from a nearby table.

"This is not going to end well," Chaosky shook his head as Andrew went to join him.

Meanwhile, Double D decides to sit at a nearby table with kids sitting at it, but all of the kids decided to vacate to move as far away from Double D as possible, leaving Double D concerned and confused.

"Why are you all leaving?" Double D asked, not enjoying the way the others were acting. Eddy on the other hand was going to savor every moment of this as he then calls out in a taunting manner.

"Yeah! Why ya leaving?" Eddy taunted as Double D took notice of what he said.

"Didn't I say that already, Eddy?"

Eddy ignored his question as he then grabbed a chair nearby for him.

"Here. Let me help ya!" Eddy gets Double D to sit in it. "Pretty good seat, huh?"

Sarah was at her breaking point however, as she did not like how Eddy was acting all cocky and such to the others. Feeling fury build up, she rushed over and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who the heck do you think you are!?" Sarah sneered, fist cocked as she was about to clobber him. Jimmy took this far more seriously as he then begged Sarah to stop.

"No Sarah don't! You can't! He's watching." Jimmy cowered, pointing towards Double D for emphasis. Double D noticed them looking at him as he gave a friendly smile and waved at him.

Getting Jimmy's point, Sarah lost all her fury and put down Eddy and dusted off his jacket, as Eddy was giving yet another cocky smile. We see Ed sitting at the far end of the table alone and away from Double D.

"Just me." Ed proclaimed, sounding scared and saddened as Double D was confused by this.

"Why is Ed sitting way over there?" Double D asked.

"Way over there! You are so right!" Eddy then noticed something nearby. "Whoa, Rolf's got grapes!"

Seizing the opportunity, Eddy rushed over to where Rolf was sitting as Double D was scratching his head in confusion.

Andrew and Chaosky were also taking notice on how everyone was acting all scared of Double D as the latter managed to piece it together.

"This is really nuts, two accidents happen and suddenly everyone is afraid of Double D," Chaosky commented. "I know they were brutal but really?"

"I get it Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "It's not like Double D would do all this on purpose. I don't see him being a bully at all."

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "I just hope no more accidents will occur."

"I don't think there will be," Andrew insisted. "Since everyone seems to be afraid of Double D, I don't think anyone else will get injured."

* * *

It was then nearby, we hear another scuffle between two students; it was Marie and Jonny who were fighting over who gets to have the last pie.

"That's my pie, I saw it first!" Marie scoffed.

"No way, Plank saw it first!" Jonny countered as we see Plank nearby wearing a bib. This got Andrew and Chaosky's attention as did Double D's.

"In your dreams, weirdo." Marie snorted.

"Plank had first dibs, before you and your bad vibes showed up!" Jonny shouted.

"Gimme it!" Marie sneered.

"No!" Jonny protested.

"Gimme it!" Marie snarled this time.

"What are ya, hard of hearing?" Jonny asked in annoyance.

"Is anyone going to do something," Double D asked but the kids were too frightened to even respond and Rolf was busy feeding Eddy grapes as if he were a king.

"Let go, kid!" Marie growled.

"It's Plank's!" Jonny yelled.

"Ask me if I care!" Marie retorted.

Seeing that no one else would step in, Andrew decided to take the opportunity and do something about it.

"I'm on it," Andrew got up and went over to where the scuffling was occurring.

The scuffling continued until Andrew got their attention.

"Stop it you two," Andrew got them to stop. "Why don't we take the easy solution; Marie gets one half, and Jonny gets the other half. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Marie then crossed her arms and huffed.

"I ain't objecting to that," Marie stated, not going against it.

"But Andrew, this pie was meant for Plank," Jonny stated.

"Oh crap," Andrew groaned. "How about we do three slices, so Plank gets one too."

"Andrew, I promised Plank that this pie would be for him and him only," Jonny cried.

"Oh cut the crap baldy," Marie snarked. "That's just a dumb piece of wood. He ain't gonna eat that damn pie."

"You don't know Plank the way I do Kanker," Jonny countered. "So back off!"

"How about you back off and take the bus back to Loony-ville you nut job," Marie scoffed.

"Guys come on," Andrew begged. "I'm trying to give you both an easy solution to this issue."

"And this happens to be the last piece of pie, that Plank called first so he deserves it," Jonny insisted.

Andrew started frowning as he spoke.

"But…I-"

"Look kid, he isn't going to compromise and he's not going to share, so don't bother trying to convince him Andrew," Marie retorted.

Andrew was starting to feel down. His plan actually failed; the two weren't compromising the easy way, and Jonny wanted to give the pie to Plank. Andrew couldn't help but feel like a failure for this.

"But…I was just trying to help…" Andrew said softly.

Marie sighed, not liking how Andrew was feeling down, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it. As a result, she commented.

"Well try telling that to Baldy McWeirdo over there," Marie stated.

Jonny took notice of Andrew's sadden face and felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I promised Plank this pie for him," Jonny apologized. "And since Plank wants it, then he shall get it."

"I'm gonna stuff that pie right up your ass if you don't hand it over," Marie sneered.

"Forget it Kanker," Jonny argued as they went back to scuffling. Andrew looked at Double D, showing a look of failure on his face.

"I'm sorry Double D," Andrew apologized once again.

Double D sighed, knowing that since no one else would step in, and since Andrew's plan of compromising failed miserably, he had to step in himself.

"I guess I shall take care of this myself."

Double D walked over as he then approached the two who were scuffling as Andrew stood to the side. He got their attention.

"Come on you two, can't you take Andrew's suggestion for granted," Double D told them as Jonny started sweating with fear while Marie gained a very apathetic look on her face. "A compromise shouldn't be completely out of the question you two, just like Andrew said, let's do this the easy way."

Double D reached for the pie as he was very close to Jonny who looked afraid now as Double D was about to make the compromise happen, unaware of what was about to occur towards Jonny and to Marie…

* * *

It was then Double D unintentionally smacked Jonny hard and Jonny ended up hitting Marie, causing her to fall over as Jonny was then sent flying off of the blue haired Kanker sister and then went through a wall, creating a hole shaped like Jonny as Jonny hit the tree, head first as he then fell onto the ground afterwards. All the kids were horrified by this as Andrew's pupils shrank.

 **"JONNY!"** Andrew screamed in concern as he watched Jonny fall to the ground after making contact with the tree head first. We see Jonny outside, looking all badly bruised and beaten up and he also looked like he gotten a fractured skull.

"Have I stopped yet?" Jonny cried in agony as he was unable to move.

Back in the cafeteria, Andrew still had that horrified look on his face before he finally spoke.

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew called out as Chaosky immediately rushed to his aid.

"Yes Andrew?"

"Chaosky, I need you to take Jonny to the nurse's office immediately," Andrew stated as a wagon appeared out of nowhere and Chaosky was now going to be portrayed like a horse. "He might have a fractured skull and needs to get to the nurse, so I'm asking you to do this, alright?!"

"You got it Andrew," Chaosky did not protest. "I will bring Jonny to the nurse post haste."

Using the string bell on his head, he extracted it and made a grab for Plank who was still sitting at a nearby table. Once Chaosky grabbed Plank with his string bell, he made a rush for out with the wagon attached to his back as he bolted from the cafeteria and went to retrieve Jonny and bring him straight to the nurse immediately afterwards as Andrew watched him leave.

* * *

We see Double D holding up a beaten up Marie who was also severely injured as she had a black eye and was knocked out unconscious. Eddy was ecstatic about this and decided to congratulate Double D.

"Who's next!?" Eddy asks the kids as he throws confetti around Double D. "Ba, da da da da da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da, da da da da da da da, da da da da da da!"

The kids were now really frightened by Double D, as was Ed.

"Oh, man." Kevin said.

"Not cool." Nazz didn't like this and hoped that Andrew wasn't next.

"Viciousness, thy name is Double D." Jimmy cowered in fear along with Sarah.

"Ole!" Eddy shouted.

It was then Andrew turned around and noticed that Marie Kanker was also brutally injured from what just happened, and once he saw her, he looked horrified once again.

 **"MARIE!"** Andrew shouted as he felt his heart sink. Once Double D dropped her onto the ground, Andrew immediately rushed over to her and knelt to the ground. She was knocked out unconscious as he saw the black eye she was given. Nonetheless, he brought her close as he saw Double D approach the other kids.

"Please, let me explain!" Double D begged, feeling guiltier now than he ever did.

"Yeah, let him!" Eddy jeered, acting all cocky again as Rolf then shouted.

"Flee for your lives!" Rolf shouted as everyone except for Ed rushed to a nearby corner to cower in fear. Eddy and Double D approached them as Andrew watched this all take place, keeping a knocked out Marie close to him.

"There's been a great breach of judgment!" Double D tried to reason with them.

"Yeah! Breach the heck out of em, Double D!" Eddy smirked at this.

"Things are not as they appear!" Double D insisted.

Jimmy, despite the fact that he has matured a good amount, has fallen into a severe state of fear and panic. As a result he screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? Take my money!" Jimmy cried for mercy.

"WOO HOO, way to score a jackpot Double D," Eddy grinned as he helped himself to the money Jimmy tossed towards them.

"Take my comb!" Jimmy tossed a comb towards Double D's face. "And my moisturizing lotion! Take it, take it!"

Andrew wished he could help Double D, but he didn't want to leave Marie in the state she was in.

"I really should comfort him when the time is right…" Andrew said.

It was then Double D decided to approach Sarah who was equally afraid as Jimmy was.

"Sarah?" He tried to speak to her. "You certainly can't believe…"

It was then, right then and there, Ed's big brother instincts were immediately activated as he stepped in the way, looking angrily towards Double D as he was stepping in for his baby sister.

"Stay away! Stay away from my baby sister, you meanie!" Ed shouted, getting into defense mode for Sarah's sake as everyone was surprised by this.

Andrew had watched this happen too and was surprised. Even after all the violence and the abuse that Sarah has put her brother through for years, Ed will always step in for her safety if she was ever in any severe danger. Andrew wished that Sarah could know that, idiot or not, Ed is still her older brother and that she really should start respecting that fact and that fact alone.

 _I really wish Sarah could start showing some respect towards Ed, even though he isn't bright, he's still her brother._ Andrew thought. _I really should talk to her about it._

Ed had managed to push Double D away with a nearby chair that he grabbed as this shocked the sock-headed Ed.

"Ed! My dear friend! How can you say that?" Double D asked as Ed then pressed the chair into his face and what he said next was considered to be heartbreaking.

"We are friends no more! My mom says I can't be chums with a Punchy McFisticuffs like you!" Ed shouted in devastation which got everyone in the room to gasp in shock. Ed had just ended his friendship with his good friend Double D.

One could see Ed's heart in his throat as it cracked in two as he swallow it, eyes now swelling up with tears afterwards. Double D was also heartbroken by this as he had those huge sad eyes and he then melted on the spot in sadness.

Both of them started crying in sadness and despair that their friendship ended, the others were shocked by this, even Eddy who was acting all cocky and superior a moment ago. We see Andrew with his eyes closed, letting some tears drip down from his eyes at what had just taken place. The whole thing was heartbreaking as it was.

 _Why must a strong and perfectly good friendship be crushed all because of a misunderstanding?_ Andrew cried mentally.

Double D then managed to pull himself together tears still in his eyes as he was about to put an end to this nonsense.

"This ends now!" Double D then makes a grab for the chair which then set Ed into panic mode.

"AAAAH!" Ed screamed as another violent scene took placed. The cafeteria was being trashed from Ed's over reactive imagination and Double D wanted to put an end to it. Everyone was now beyond scared; they were now terrified. Andrew was also scared by what was taking place as he held Marie close, as if he was trying to protect her. Ed was heard screaming throughout the whole thing.

"Holy schmoly!" Ed leaves his imprints on the ceiling. "Oh, Help me! Uncle! Uncle!"

The cafeteria was now a complete mess from the accident as Ed was both scared and bruised up.

"Run away!" Ed ends up digging his way out and escapes before anything else happened to him.

"Come back here, you!" Double D shouted.

The kids seized this as the perfect opportunity to escape too.

"Now's our chance!" Kevin insisted.

"Good idea!" Nazz agreed.

"Jimmy get out of there!" Sarah shouted.

"You got it Sarah!" Jimmy agreed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Rolf shouted as all five of them fled for their lives, not leaving a trace of themselves behind, as Eddy went back to being cocky, and jeered.

"Yeah! You better run! 'Cause Double D's got all your numbers! And your addresses! Ooh yeah, I'm pumped baby!" Eddy boasted as he then remembered what happened to Ed. Even though Ed was an idiot at times, Eddy still considered him a friend, and from what happened, he really didn't like what he saw happened. He then got all serious as he hesitantly tried to chew out Double D for that.

"Maybe a little rough on Ed though, huh? He is our pal, you know," Eddy tried to tell him as Double D then looked at him with an angry look on his face as tears clouded his eyes.

It was then Eddy gained a horrified look on his face and then something happened. Through Eddy's view, we see Double D fading and standing in his place was Eddy's Brother, which got Eddy more nervous, as if a really deep dark secret from long ago came back up, one that he would never reveal to anyone, not Ed, not Double D, and not even Andrew. Not wanting Double D to become more like his brother, Eddy shook his head and tried to gain that cocky attitude again.

"Right! You know best, champ," Eddy stated, not showing any fear from what he thought he saw. "So hey, I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet. See ya later champ."

With that said, Eddy left the cafeteria to get Nazz to rub his feet for him. Double D was now thinking to himself.

"What have I become?" Double D asked himself. "Are these indeed the hands of a lowly thug?"

 _I've become a monster..._

He holds his hands to his face as he started shaking as if he was going through a Heroic B.S.O.D right now. We then see Andrew hoisting up a still unconscious Marie Kanker onto his back as he was now heading to the nurse to bring her to get healed. Before he left he saw Double D and couldn't help but look concern for him.

"Hey Double D, you going to be okay," Andrew asked. "I'm concerned for you and I want to know if you'll be okay."

Double D didn't respond, he just continued standing there as Andrew then said.

"Well, alright, I should be going now," Andrew answered. "I'll check up on ya later to see how you're holding up buddy. See ya Double D!"

With that said, Andrew then left the cafeteria with Marie on his back as he headed for the nurse. Once he was all alone, Double D quitely left and went into a secluded dark room where no one would find him as he was planning on sulking over everything that had happened…

* * *

Andrew was walking down the halls. He had a mission; to bring Marie to the nurse's office. Andrew passed by a couple of kids who didn't bother to ask what he was doing as they saw him carrying a knocked out Marie, knowing exactly what had happened. One of the kids he passed was Kevin who was only staring in shock by what Andrew was doing, but even he decided to keep quite about it.

Eventually, Andrew made it to the nurse's office and entered the room. Once he entered, he saw Chaosky in the room as his companion saw him.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted him.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew said.

"So I take it you decided to bring Marie here right?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "I couldn't leave her there alone, so I had to do something."

"That was a big brave decision you made there Andrew," Chaosky said. "I'm proud of you for making the right decision."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew smiled as he placed Marie onto a seat. "So how's Jonny doing?"

"Jonny's doing alright," Chaosky stated. "I told him that I brought him to the nurse's office because you were concern for him."

"And what about Plank?"

"Jonny was happy to see that Plank wanted to make sure he was okay," Chaosky said as they entered a room with a single bed. Andrew gently placed Marie onto the bed. "He's glad that he has a friend like you Andrew."

"That's great to hear," Andrew nodded.

"Oh Andrew, your not going to believe who was here," Chaosky said as Andrew was curious. "Ed was recently here before you showed up."

"He was?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, and the nurse helped with his injury," Chaosky nodded. "He seemed pretty sad though…"

"Yeah, Ed had ended his friendship with Double D," Andrew stated.

"He did," Chaosky was shocked to hear that. "Oh my…"

"Yeah, I feel sad too," Andrew commented. "To think such a strong and close friendship between Ed and Double D had to end because of a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "I feel sorry for _both_ of them now."

"Me too," Andrew nodded. "I hope Marie will be okay…"

"She will," Chaosky examined her. "She just has some bruises and a black eye. It was brave of you to do something like this."

"Yeah it was," Andrew said as he felt Marie's blue hair, who was still unconscious.

* * *

After several minutes, seeing that Marie won't be waking up anytime soon, Andrew felt like it was the perfect time to take care of business.

"Hey Chaosky, I think I should go now," Andrew stated. "I have some important business to attend to. There's a certain someone that's definitely in need of comforting right now."

"I understand Andrew, I'll be hanging around here for a bit myself," Chaosky went with it.

"Hey Chaosky, can you do me a huge favor," Andrew started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"When Marie wakes up and she asks how she got here, could you tell her…?" Andrew struggled to say before speaking. "Could you tell her, that I brought her in here and that I couldn't leave her knocked out in the cafeteria? I would really love that."

"Of course Andrew," Chaosky wasn't bothered by it. "When she wakes up, I'll tell her that you brought her here yourself."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "I'm glad to have assistance from you."

"I'm glad to assist you too Andrew."

"Well Chaosky, I guess I'll see you later," Andrew said.

"Right, I'll see ya in a bit."

Andrew then approached Marie and then said to the unconscious Kanker.

"Marie…I hope to see you later too, and I hope you get out okay," Andrew whispered. "I hope to see you soon."

It was then Andrew then went and planted a kiss on her cheek, simply a way of returning the favor from all those times she did the same to him. Afterwards, Andrew turned around and headed for the door.

"See ya later Chaosky,"

"See ya Andrew, and don't worry, I'll tell her what you want me to tell her when she wakes up,"

"Great and thanks again for all this Chaosky," Andrew sounded thankful. "Until we meet sometime later."

"Yup, in a little bit."

With that said, Andrew then left the nurse's office as Chaosky kept watch over Marie as Andrew was going to take care of some business and was planning on comforting a certain sock-headed person who was devastated…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! IT'S GOTTEN MUCH SADDER NOW RIGHT? I DO HOPE YOUR ALL ENJOYING IT SO FAR!**

 **OH, HERE'S A LITTLE FRIDGE TEARJERKER (OR FRIDGE HORROR, DEPENDING ON HOW YOU VIEW IT), BUT AT THE PART WHERE EDDY WAS TRYING TO CHEW OUT DOUBLE D FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ED, HE GOT NERVOUS WHEN DOUBLE D LOOKED AT HIM ANGRILY WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES! SCARY AS IT IS ALREADY, RIGHT? NOW TAKE IN THE EVENTS FROM THE MOVIE REGARDING EDDY'S BROTHER INTO ACCOUNT AND THINK ABOUT WHAT EDDY'S BROTHER IS TRULY LIKE. WITH THAT IN MIND, WHAT HAD HAPPENED WHEN EDDY GOT NERVOUS AFTER TRYING TO CHEW DOUBLE D OUT ALONG WITH TRIGGERING A BAD MEMORY FROM LONG AGO REGARDING HIS BROTHER AND THE PERSON HE TRULY IS AND HOW EDDY ACTS THE WAY HE DOES, MAY START SHEDDING SOME LIGHT. COMBINE THE EVENTS FROM THE MOVIE WHERE WE SEE WHAT EDDY'S BROTHER IS TRULY LIKE AND HOW HE TREATS EDDY WITH HOW EDDY WAS NERVOUS WHEN DOUBLE D GLARED AT HIM (SINCE HE WAS PROCLAIMED A BULLY) WHERE EDDY THOUGHT DOUBLE D WOULD BECOME MORE LIKE HIS BROTHER, AND YOU END UP GETTING…YEAH. LET THAT SINK IT FOR A BIT READERS.**

 **ALSO, IN THE ORIGINAL EPISODE, NO ONE BOTHERED HELPING MARIE WHEN SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT NOR DID ANYONE HELP OUT JONNY, SO I DECIDED TO HAVE ANDREW AND CHAOSKY GO AND BRING MARIE AND JONNY TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE RESPECTIVELY. HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT.**

 **LASTLY, I WANTED ANDREW TO ACT THE WAY HE DID, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH SOME OF HIS PLANS WILL NOT WORK, AND EVEN THOUGH SOME PEOPLE DON'T CONSIDER HIM A FRIEND AND THE FACT THAT HE ISN'T GOOD AT EVERYTHING, I WANT HIM TO AT LEAST BE ABLE TO SHOW THAT HE IS WILLING TO SUPPORT THEM AND NOT BRUSH THEM OFF! JUST TRYING TO HAVE THIS MAKE MORE SENSE TO YOU ALL!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW GOES TO COMFORT DOUBLE D, JIMMY SEES THAT DOUBLE D ISN'T A BULLY AFTER ALL, DOUBLE D REVEALS THE TRUTH BEHIND THOSE ACCIDENTS AND JIMMY COMES UP WITH A PLAN, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURING. WILL ANDREW BE ABLE TO COMFORT DOUBLE D? WILL HE BE ABLE TO CLEAR HIS GOOD NAME? AND WHAT ABOUT DOUBLE D'S FRIENDSHIP WITH ED; WILL THAT EVER BE REPAIRED AGAIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I JUST HAVE TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


	3. Road to Redemption

**Alright now readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew goes and comforts Double D, Jimmy witnesses Double D's innocence surface, decides to have Double D what really happened in the style of a psychologist, and Jimmy comes up with a good idea to restore Double D's good name. How will this all turn out? Will Andrew get through to Double D? Will Double D ever restore his good name? And what about his friendship with Ed, will their friendship ever be restored? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN A DARK ROOM (POSSIBLY A GREENHOUSE):**

In a dark and secluded room filled with plants, we see Double D tending to some flowers, and by the look in his saddened teary eyes, it looked like he had crossed the Despair Event Horizon, as he was now being filled with doubt that he was innocent after all and he really was a bully and a monster. No one bothered to comfort him since they were all so scared of him and it left Double D devastated.

It was then that the door to the greenhouse room slammed opened as a shadow figure was shown with his eyes the only thing present. Double D saw this and then asked.

"Ed? Is that you?" The figure then spoke.

"Double D," Double D recognized the voice as the figure was actually revealed to be none other, than Andrew as Double D lost his hope and turned back around. Andrew then approached him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Hey Double D, are you feeling okay?"

Double D stayed silent for a couple of minutes before finally speaking.

"Go away Andrew, please, leave me in peace," Double D buried his face into the palms of his hands. "You don't deserve to be in my presence. No one should be seen with a bully such as myself."

This actually shocked Andrew for a second before he then spoke.

"But Double D, you're not a bully. Sure you made all those brutal accidents happen, but that doesn't make you a bully," Andrew informed him. "If you were really a bully, then you would have picked on me like the bullies that I remembered when I was younger, and said some awful things to me." Andrew sounded sad when he recalled the memory where those bullies picked on him and called him a _freak_. "But you never did that stuff, and plus you're my friend, and as _my_ friend, I _want_ to be here to comfort you buddy."

Normally, Double D would have taken that as a compliment, but he was so shrouded in doubt right now, he just couldn't take it seriously.

"That doesn't change the fact that I did all that horrible _horrible_ stuff," Double D muffled in his hands. "I'm beginning to doubt that I am innocent…"

"Aw don't say that Double D, everyone will come through," Andrew assured. "Just give them some time and they'll all come around, I promise."

Double D couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment, as he was still saddened by the fact that he lost his good friend Ed. Before he could say anything else to Andrew, a cup ends up rolling out from underneath the table, which got Double D's attention. Double D then looks underneath and sees two eyes present.

"Ed? Is that you," Double D asked again as he tried reaching his arm out to the person. "Here, let me have your hand!"

Unfortunately, the hopes were crushed when said person underneath the table was revealed to be none other than Jimmy, and his hopes were crushed _even more_ by Jimmy's reaction.

"AAH! You leave me alone!" Jimmy ends up panicking as he starts running across the room to get away, getting Andrew shocked. "You dirty gorilla! You punky palooka!"

As Jimmy's screams grew less and less distinct as his hysteria builds, Andrew had felt the strong need to calm Jimmy down and let him know that it'll be okay. Double D meanwhile, gained watery eyes once again as it looked like no one would ever believe he's innocent at all.

"Oh, what's the use!?" Double D cried loudly. "Who'll ever believe I'm anything other than a rambunctious rough egg!?"

"But you aren't Double D," Andrew informed him. "You aren't a terrible person who enjoys doing terrible things to people. You're as innocent as they come. Sure I might be a nice person, but you're a really nice person too."

"Andrew, you don't get it," Double D informed him, eyes clouded with tears as Jimmy was hiding in a watering can. "I have injured several people in the past two days. I have hurt Lee, Rolf, Jonny, Marie, and my best friend Ed. Everyone is scared of me and doesn't want to be with me. I'm not just a horrible person, I'M A VERY NASTY BULLY! _I'M A COMPLETE MONSTER!"_

Double D sobbed uncontrollably as Andrew was shocked by what he said. There was no way Double D could ever be a complete monster. As Double D continued sobbing, what happened next came out of nowhere.

 **"DOUBLE D,** _ **STOP!"**_

It surprised Double D that it was Andrew, of all people, who actually screamed that. He looked and saw Andrew with a much more serious look on his face, which was also filled with fear and concern for Double D's well being. Double D was taken aback by Andrew's outburst as Andrew then started speaking.

"Listen to me Double D, you are _not_ a monster! You are anything but that," Andrew spoke with a very serious tone. "There is no way you could ever match a complete monster, especially since there are people out there far worst than you will ever be, and there's no way you're a nasty bully! I know from the bottom of my heart that you are far from being a bully, and I also know that you have no intentions of becoming one either. I know what a _real_ bully is like, I have been picked on by several of them when I was younger, ones that harassed me, tossed food at me, such as rotten tomatoes, eggs, a carton of milk, and even pie, and they also called me that 'F' word, all because I was different. If you were really a heartless bully, then you would done _all_ the stuff _those_ bullies did to me when I was younger, but you didn't. You are better than you think you are Double D. Do you understand me?!"

Double D was shocked that Andrew had just given him a speech like that. Sniffing his nose, Double D tried speaking.

"But…but I hurt…"

"And those were accidents buddy," Andrew stopped him right there. Andrew then sighed as he approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look Double D, what I'm trying to say is I know you must be devastated that you lost a friendship, and believe me, I'm just as saddened by it, but I want you to know that I'm gonna be here to help you get through this runt that your stuck into. I will make things better for you Double D! I promise you that!"

Double D still had tears in his eyes as he then placed his face onto a desk with a drooping flower, sobbing away.

"I just really need some help Andrew," Double D sobbed as his tears were heading straight for that drooping flower.

"I know you do Double D, and I'll be here to support you no matter what buddy," Andrew said in a comforting voice. "Whatever it takes, whether anyone is willing to support you or not, I will do everything I can to clear your good name. I promise bud."

Double D was still crying as the drooping flower was absorbing the tears that came from Double D. Jimmy peeked from the watering can as he then saw what had happened next.

* * *

The next thing he saw was the flower that was drooping started to sprout again and blooms into a magnificent beauty, formed in the symphony of Double D's tears.

"Double D!" Jimmy shouted, amazed by what he witnessed.

"Oh my god," Andrew was just as amazed. "Double D, look what happened!"

Double D looked up and was amazed as well, as he then fell to the ground afterwards.

"What…what happened?" Double D questioned.

"I'll tell you what happened," Jimmy spoke as he approached Double D. "You cross-pollinated a rose with a Baby Blue Gym Sock!"

"It's red though," Andrew stated.

"My point is only hands as gentle as hummingbird's wings could have spliced the two together! I believe you, Double D!"

"So do I Double D," Andrew stated.

Double D was more than touched by Jimmy's words.

"You do? Oh, thank you, thank you Jimmy!" He hugs Jimmy for a moment before remembering what Andrew told him. "And Andrew, thank you for being here to help me through this time of need. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Double D," Andrew smiled as Double D sighed.

"If only the others had listened to my pleas of innocence!" Double D confessed.

"Maybe we should hear out what really happened," Andrew confirmed.

"Andrew has a point," Jimmy agreed. "Sounds like you need a shoulder to cry on, Double D." He grabs some hedge clippers. "Be right with you!"

He then trims a nearby bush and once he was finished, the bush now looked like one of those chairs that you'd see in a psychiatrist's room.

"Gimme the dirt, and don't spare me the details!" Jimmy states, patting the bush styled couch. Double D makes himself comfy as he lies down as Jimmy sits in a stool as Andrew accompanied them too.

"Ready when you are Double D," Andrew stated. "And feel free to take your time with explaining everything."

Taking this as the signal, Double D took a deep breath and then started explaining everything from the beginning.

"Oh, Jimmy and Andrew, I'm blurred, bewildered, befuddled at this may lay of misinterpretation, stuck in the shadow of a doubt," Double D confessed. "First, when my book plunged onto the top of Lee's foot–a fortuitous mishap, I assured them–yet that's the seed of fear."

 _I guess that the book was too heavy for him to handle._ Andrew thought to himself as the flashback of what happened to Lee was shown quickly before Double D continued.

"Then Rolf, oh, dear Rolf, in need of a new pencil! His worn, old, unusable! I was only to happy to provide him with one." Double D continued as the flashback of what happened took place.

 _"Oh, why of course I do, Rolf."_ Double D said in the flashback.

It was then shown that when searching for his pencils, he knocks a container of Liquid White onto the floor. Stepping on it, he slips, and his foot slams into Rolf's chin. His tie catches on a hook in his locker, and his foot comes down on Rolf's head. The tie then yanks him back. He snaps forward afterwards, and the pencils in his cup fly forward, pinning Rolf to the locker.

 _ **"ROLF!"**_ Andrew screamed in the flashback.

 _"Rolf would have taken a simple 'no, not today,' yes?"_ Rolf from the flashback groaned in pain.

"Another regrettable blunder! As would be the one that happened next!" Double D then caused the flashback where Jonny and Marie were scuffling over that pie.

 _"That's my pie, I saw it first!"_ Marie from the flashback sneered.

 _"No way, he saw it first!"_ Jonny from the flashback countered.

"After Andrew had tried to compromise with them and failed, I had to take actions into my own hand," Double D said over the flashback. "Remembering Mother had packed my lunch with a slice of her heavenly apple crumble pie, I thought the best thing to compose this conflict would be to share it, like Andrew intended for them originally."

It was then shown that Double D reaches in and stabs his finger on the fork. His hand leaps out, hitting Jonny. This leads to the destruction seen earlier with both Jonny and Marie getting severely injured and caused Andrew to be caught into a state of fear for both of them.

"Not again! Again, my good intentions were cowed by my gawkish demeanor!"

 _I can tell._ Andrew thought to himself, shivering at the memory of seeing both Jonny and Marie getting severely injured, with the latter causing his heart to sink slightly at the memory. Double D then got to the last part of his memories, involving Ed and how he ended his friendship with Double D.

 _"Stay away!"_ Ed shouted from the flashback.

"Then came the hardest blow of all! My dear friend Ed lost his hope and faith because of my stumblings," Double D said over the flashback. "Enough was enough. I could see it was up to me to vindicate myself. So in order to do this, I needed to remove the chair that separated our beloved friendship."

Double D was then shown trying to pull the chair out of his hands. This caused Ed to fall on him. It was then revealed that due to Ed being in panicked mode and his over reactive imagination, Ed began to scream, and runs around, destroying the lunchroom as he runs.

 _"Uncle! Uncle!"_ Ed from the flashback screams as he eventually makes his escape moments later as the flashback came to an end.

"Couldn't they see? How am I to blame? It's so obvious! Is it me? But I'm a pacifist!" Double D finished explaining as Jimmy started to think of a solution.

"Those were accidents like you said," Andrew stated. "They weren't intentional at all, and you had no meaning of doing that stuff."

"Still, what am I to do," Double D asked. "I got no easy way out of this. I'm stuck in a runt I tell you. No one will listen to me, and I have no way to prove my innocence."

Andrew had no answer to that. It was then Jimmy came up with a solution.

"You've been marked with a scarlet letter, Double D. All you need is someone to strip it from you, and validate that sweet and gentle you!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Jimmy is right Double D," Andrew agreed. "You have to take part in something to reveal to everyone that you are as innocent as you always were."

"And I have just the plan to help you get down the road of redemption," Jimmy proclaimed as he thrown open the door. "Follow me, silly!"

"Wait, Jimmy!" Double D called out as he followed him. Andrew managed to catch up to Jimmy as he then asked him a question.

"Jimmy you sure you know of a way to help Double D get out of the hole he got into," Andrew asked.

"Of course I do Andrew, this'll be the first step to redemption for Double D to make to the others," Jimmy exclaimed. "He just needs a little boast to get there."

Andrew was surprised by how Jimmy was managing to handle this kind of responsibility, and at the same time, he took notice of how he was acting mature about it too.

"Wow Jimmy, I'm thrilled that you are being mature about this and keeping this kind of responsibility just to help clear Double D's good name." Andrew commented.

"Hey, you helped me to see that light of maturity and I took your advice for granted," Jimmy exclaimed proudly. "It's all thanks to you Andrew."

"Glad that I could help with that Jimmy," Andrew recalled the time where he informed Jimmy about growing up after the fairy tale fiasco.

Double D managed to catch up with them.

"Excuse me Jimmy but what is your plan anyway," Double D asked.

"It's simple, all we need to do is fake a fight and have everyone attend," Jimmy simply exclaimed. "We pretend to fight, you pretend to be beaten by me, I win, you pretend to knock out, and there, everyone will be convinced that you have redeemed yourself and have cleared your good name Double D."

"That…is actually a really good plan Jimmy," Andrew complimented. "I couldn't think of something like that normally."

"Yeah Jimmy, that's a good idea," Double D then asked. "Now where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked Double D, follow me and I'll show you," Jimmy then signaled both Andrew and Double D to follow him.

"Come on Double D, let's start going down the road to redemption," Andrew informed him.

"Right behind you Andrew," Double D stated as they followed Jimmy to a specific location to make the announcement…

* * *

In the hallway nearby, we see Kevin leaning against a soda machine as Jimmy arrived and saw him. Kevin kicks it but no soda comes out. Andrew and Double D arrive afterwards as they saw Kevin having trouble with the soda machine.

"Weak." Kevin groaned as we then see Jimmy whisper.

"Alright on my mark Double D I make the announcement," Jimmy said. "On one, two, three."

It was then Jimmy then acted all tough towards Double D.

"You think you're so tough!" Jimmy shouts loud enough for Kevin to hear him, slapping the sock headed Ed with a glove. "I challenge you to a battle royale! Are you aware of the Marquis of Queensbury rules?"

Double D stands silent for a couple of moments as Kevin ends up overhearing this and listens in on it. Double D was unsure if this was a good idea, but if it was the only way to restore his good name and restore his friendship with Ed, then it has to happen.

"Explicitly! I think. I will make you consume your foolhardy words! We shall meet at–at–oh dear..." Double D said, going with the act.

"The Pit!" Jimmy shouted.

"Ah! Yes! The Pit! Three P. M., yes?" Double D asked.

"Be there or be square buster," Jimmy informed him in a tough guy manner as Kevin heard all of this. Andrew took notice of him hearing it all.

"No way!" Kevin was shocked by what he heard.

"That's right Kevin, a fight is occurring between Jimmy and Double D at the pit at 3:00 o'clock exactly," Andrew informed him as he approached him. "Now let everyone know that it's taking place and make sure everyone attends this you got it?"

"Uh, right away man, I'll spread the rumor around," Kevin said.

With that, Kevin then went and started to spread the news to the others.

"And...scene!" Jimmy stated. "That was just phase one of the plan!"

The three of them then overheard Kevin spreading the rumor, to Nazz in particular.

"Double D and Jimmy are duking it out at the pit, man! Pass it on!" Kevin informed.

"Oh no! Poor Jimmy's a goner!" Nazz sounded worried. "I hope Andrew isn't next!"

Andrew was taken back by Nazz's reaction, yet at the same time, he felt somewhat heartwarmed by her concern. Despite this, Andrew decided to get back to the main point.

"Hey it is working," Andrew gave a thumbs up. "It's 2:45 currently, so there's still 15 minutes left."

"Yup," Jimmy said. "Now it's time for phase two of this plan to get into action."

"Alright, we're alright starting to head down this road to redemption for you Double D," Andrew sounded hyped.

"I guess your right Andrew," Double D then sighed. "I just hope this'll work…"

"It will Double D," Jimmy informed him. "Just go with the plan and it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you say so Jimmy," Double D went with it. "I guess I should go prep myself in the meantime."

"Same here," Jimmy nodded. "I'll meet you at the pit Double D."

"Alright."

"I should go too," Andrew spoke. "I should probably check up on someone to see how he's holding up."

"Okay Andrew, see you at the pit," Jimmy said.

"You got it," Andrew smiled. "Good luck to you too Double D, hope this works out for you."

"I certainly hope so too Andrew," Double D agreed. "Well I'll catch up with you in a bit."  
"Yeah, see ya two later."

With that said the three of them split up and got ready to be at the pit by 3:00 o'clock…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby football field, we see Ed, who was bruised and had a similar bandage that Rolf was wearing around his jaw and was styled like the one Rolf was wearing. He was peering out of the goalposts of said field as he then takes out an egg who had a face drawn on it which resembled Double D's face and was also wearing a mini sock hat similar to the one Double D wears. It was then Andrew showed and saw that Ed was all alone and still seemed sad inside.

"Hey Ed, how's it holding up," Andrew spoke as he approached him as he noticed the egg he had in his hands. "What's with the egg?"

"Oh hey Andrew, this is my new friend Double G," Ed showed him the egg which was supposedly called Double G. Ed then started talking to it. "So, little Double G, seeing as my old pal Double D is now a Nasty McDustYourKnuckles, you are going to be my new friend. What would you like to do today?"

It was then Ed started speaking for the egg which got Andrew a little concerned.

"I, Double G, am gentle, unlike that evil Double D you speak of. Um, shall we talk about fossils and dish soap?"

It was then that the sadness inside of Ed started to come back to surface which got Andrew a little worried.

"Hey Ed?" Andrew asked.

Ed then started getting upset again.

"Double D used to talk about dish soap all the time!" Ed cried out in sadness.

"Ed, is everything okay," Andrew asked which got Ed's attention. Not being able to hide it anymore, Ed completely broke down.

"OH ANDREW! I MISS DOUBLE D ANDREW! Ed screamed while sobbing as he hugged Andrew. "I MISS THE OLD DOUBLE D! NOT THE MEANIE MCDUSTYOURKNUCKLES DOUBLE D, BUT THE DOUBLE D I USE TO KNOW! **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US DOUBLE D!?"**

As Ed continued to sob, Andrew couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. As a result, Andrew then reassured him.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Ed," Andrew told him. "I'm pretty sure Double D will come back soon."

"I miss him Andrew," Ed cried. "I wish the old Double D I was so close to didn't leave us!"

"Don't worry Ed, it'll be okay," Andrew stated. "I'm certain that the old Double D you were fond of will be back before you know it, I promise."

Ed then looked at him with those puppy eyes, wondering if he was serious.

"Trust me on this Ed, it'll turn out great for the end," Andrew said. "Now promise me you'll try to pull it together and hope for the best to occur, okay?"

"Uh huh," Ed simply nodded as he let go of Andrew, tears still dripping from his eyes. It was then a voice then called out to them.

"HEY ENOUGH WITH THE SOBWORKS ED!" The voice was Eddy, who was still in his tough guy demeanor and was still acting cocky. "We have to head to the pit where we get to witness tough guy Double D show Jimmy no mercy whatsoever!"

"That's right," Andrew remembered. "Let's get going Ed."

"Okay…" Ed said lightly as he rushed over to the chair Eddy was sitting in, wanting a good seat to see Double D clobber Jimmy. Eddy then grabs Ed and then sets him onto the chair. Andrew was trailing right behind them as it was shown two people were carrying the chair Eddy was sitting in.

"Move it, slow coaches! Or I'll make sure you're next in the pit!" Eddy barked in command at the two people who were carrying the chair. One of them was Rolf, the other was revealed to be Jonny, who just got out of the nurse's office recently wearing a head bandage on his head to help it heal.

"Yes sir, Mr. Eddy, sir!" Jonny went with it as Ed fell off the chair, trailing behind them while Andrew approached Jonny.

"Hey Jonny, I see you got out of the nurse's office okay huh," Andrew asked as Jonny nodded. "So how's your head holding up?"

"It's all good Andrew, it got severely damaged and it felt like I got a fractured skull," Jonny informed him. "Thankfully it could have been a lot worse than what had occurred and so the nurse had me wear this on my head to make it heal."

"Well I'm glad you're alright Jonny," Andrew told him.

"Thank you for your concern Andrew," Jonny thanked him. "I honestly would have been a goner if it wasn't for your actions."

"It's no problem bud, we're friends after all," Andrew told him.

"Plank thanks you too for having this happen," Jonny said. "I just hope Jimmy doesn't get injured like I did."

"Don't worry, he'll turn out alright in the end, I promise," Andrew said.

"Okay if you say so," Jonny went with it.

"Hey, less talking, more carrying," Eddy snarked.

"Right away Mr. Eddy," Jonny grunted.

"Rolf can't bear the thought of having the innocent curly haired Jimmy get injured," Rolf commented. "Rolf hopes for the best to occur."

"So do I Rolf," Andrew smiled. "Now let's go watch the fight unravel for ourselves."

Without another word, they all headed to the pit to watch the fight between Jimmy and Double D take place, hoping that it'll end up clearing Double D's good name…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nurse's place, we see Chaosky who had just witnessed Jonny exiting the place quite some time ago. Around that same time, Chaosky had also heard the rumors of a fight between Jimmy and Double D being taken place at the Pit which is going to happen at 3 o'clock.

 _I'm guessing that this fight that was planned between Jimmy and Double D might be a way to clear Double D's good name._ Chaosky thought to himself as he entered the room Marie was in as the blue haired Kanker sister was still knocked out, having been dabbed with alcohol on her wounds by the nurse and she also had an ice pack placed over her black eye. Chaosky then looked at her and sighed.

 _I'm pretty sure Andrew is going to attend that fight too and hope Double D comes out alright and restores his good name._ Chaosky thought some more. _I would attend but I want to make sure Marie knows everything that she needs to._

Chaosky was planning on telling Marie that Andrew brought her to the nurse and wanted her to be okay once she has awoken, and then tell her about the fight taking place in the pit at 3 o'clock involving Jimmy and Double D. Chaosky also hoped for a good outcome to occur from all this.

 _I sure hope that Marie wakes up soon for Andrew's sake; it's almost 3 o'clock…_ Chaosky mentally told himself. _I just hope for everything to go back to the way it once was…_

Chaosky sighed once again as he then continued watching Marie lye there, as the moment she wakes up will Chaosky explain that Andrew brought her here and that a fight at the pit was happening at three o'clock, and that was going to occur at any moment…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THE THIRD PART TO THIS STORY! I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WITH THE CHARACTERIZATION OF EVERYONE SO FAR! I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY AS WELL!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M NOT SO SURE IF THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER, OR THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST CERTAINLY CONTAIN THAT FIGHT BETWEEN JIMMY AND DOUBLE D TO RESTORE THE LATTER'S GOOD NAME. I ASSURE YOU ALL THAT! I JUST NEED TO THINK AND DECIDE ON WHETHER THERE SHOULD BE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I THINK IT'LL BE BASED ON HOW LONG THE NEXT CHAPTER IS! JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

 **NOW NEXT CHAPTER, THE FIGHT BETWEEN JIMMY AND DOUBLE D WILL BE TAKEN PLACE, JIMMY WILL BE CHARACTERIZED IN A BETTER LIGHT COMPARED TO THE EPISODE, EDDY CONTINUES TO ACT ALL COCKY…ONLY FOR THAT TO END UP BITING HIM IN THE BUTT AS HE'LL GAIN HIS COMEUPPANCE FOR HIS BEHAVIOR, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR SUCH AS ANDREW HOPING THAT EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT! HOW WILL THIS FIGHT CHANGE THINGS? WILL DOUBLE D BE ABLE TO CLEAR HIS GOOD NAME? WOULD JIMMY REALLY BE DOING HIM A FAVOR? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN ED AND DOUBLE D, WILL THAT EVER BE RESTORED? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS CHAPTER! SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOUR HYPED FOR THE OUTCOME AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	4. The Fight of Vindication

**Okay now readers, here is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now I'm not so sure if this will be the last chapter of this story, or the second to last chapter of this story. It all depends on how long the chapter ends up. You'll just have to see how it goes.**

 **Also, a couple of changes will be made for the fight part. First off, the part where Eddy sets Jimmy off with his cocky behavior while he's trying to fight Double D, and where Jimmy was wanting to attack him, for this story, he ends up pouncing him and thrashes him since Eddy was acting all cocky and brought it upon himself. Second of all, after Jimmy thrashes Eddy for a few minutes, Double D decides to interfere and pry him off, reminding him of their plan and then pried him off and sends him flying backwards and Double D gets hit by Jimmy's incoming body. Only then does Jimmy decides to brutally attack Double D out of rage that he contained thanks to Eddy.**

 **Another thing, once Jimmy comes back to, the kids congratulate him for beating Double D, Andrew tells him that his plan worked (despite being downright brutal), Jimmy feels a little ashamed for going too far, the kids reveal they are no longer afraid of Double D, and even Nazz feels sorry for Double D's state and wishes she believed him sooner. These are some of the changes that I'm making that weren't in the actual episode, in addition to Eddy gaining his comeuppance for his cocky behavior.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, the fight between Jimmy and Double D will be held in the pit in the woods behind the school, and all the aforementioned changes will be occurring too. How will this turn out? Will Double D be able to clear his good name for good? Will the other kids finally believe that Double D isn't a bully? And then there's Ed's friendship with Double D, will that be restored somehow? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE PIT BEHIND PEACH CREEK JR. HIGH:**

In the pit that was in the woods behind the school, we see the kids all gathered around to watch the fight of vindication between Jimmy and Double D take place. Most of the kids were worried that Jimmy will be pulverized by Double D, especially Sarah and also Nazz. Jimmy however felt more confident about this match as he was wearing a robe and practicing his punches while waiting for everything to be in place. It was then shown that Eddy had made his way to the scene where he got a front row seat to witness the brawl that was about to take place.

"Out of the way, make room, best friend of the school bruiser coming through," Eddy snarked at the others at he got up onto a nearby storage tank of some kind. "So move if you know what's good for you!"

Double D was more bored than nervous about this match, although he was worried that this plan will backfire.

 _I just hope this plan works out._ Double D thought. _Oh Jimmy, I hope you know what you're doing…_

Andrew then went to join the other kids along with Rolf, Jonny and even Ed.

"Hey guys, looks like everyone is here," Andrew commented. "Just give Jimmy a couple moments before he declares the start of the brawl."

"Rolf is worried of the conflict that'll occur between the curly haired Jimmy and the sock headed brutal Ed-boy." Rolf stated.

"Man, Jimmy's gonna get thrashed," Kevin commented.

"I hope so too Plank," Jonny spoke to his pal. "I wouldn't want Jimmy to end up in the same situation I got into."

He referred to his head as part of his point.

"Hey Andrew," Nazz spoke to Andrew. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Nazz," Andrew said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just concerned about your safety and worried that Double D would have hurt you," Nazz brought him close and embraced him in a hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you bestie, you're my bestie after all."

"Aww, I know Nazz, and you're my bestie too," Andrew smiled heartwarmingly.

"Good to know Andrew," Nazz rubbed his hair. "I couldn't stand not doing anything if anyone ever tried to bully you again."

Andrew understood what she meant. After that whole photo incident where Andrew was traumatized by the others because he helped Eddy, Nazz wanted to make sure she didn't lose her bestie again, not that she lost him to begin with. Still, she wanted to be safe than sorry. Andrew then returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not being bullied," Andrew told her. "I appreciate the fact that you have my back, and that makes me feel happy."

"Good to know buddy," Nazz continued to hug him.

As Andrew and Nazz kept talking to each other, Sarah was more than worried about Jimmy's well being, since he was going after Double D, the one who injured several kids in less than two days. As a result, Sarah had to tell him.

"Jimmy, are you crazy," Sarah had a worried tone in her voice. "He's gonna turn you into cold cuts!"

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Sarah!" Jimmy said, going with a script he came up with. "And that Double D has hurt one kid too many, so he must be stopped and I'm stepping up for this one!"

It was then Jimmy revealed a snake tattoo on his head, which Sarah and Nazz recognized.

"Woah, Jimmy, isn't that the same tattoo you got when the Eds built that city out of cardbord," Nazz asked.

"Yes it is," Jimmy nodded. "I saved it in case something like this were to occur."

Sarah was still frowning, knowing that this was all going to turn out for the worse.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sarah commented.

"Spare the cliches, twerp," Eddy barked in command. "'Cause Double D's gonna mop the floor with that curly head of yours!"

 _That's what you think Eddy._ Andrew shook his head in embarrassment.

"You still have time to yield to your inevitable fate of losing to me, Jimmy," Double D ignored Eddy's comment as he went with the plan. "Make haste, before I change my mind!"

"You got it bub," Jimmy retaliated getting all the kids to gasp.

"The pasty boy is done for!" Rolf cried out.

"I got your knuckle sandwich with a side of black eye right here!" Jimmy stated. Even though he sounded confident, Nazz still felt concerned for him.

"Poor Jimmy!" Nazz said in worry.

"Don't worry Nazz, I think Jimmy knows what he's doing," Andrew reassured him. "He'll get through this alright."

"I hope so Andrew," Nazz commented. "The last thing I want to see is for Jimmy to get all injured."

"I know Nazz," Andrew understood this.

"Let the battle begin!" Jimmy shouted.

"Take him out Double D!" Eddy sounded cocky as the fight between Double D and Jimmy started.

* * *

Double D and Jimmy entered the ring, dukes up. Wanting to convince the others that they were fighting _,_ they are at a crossroads with each other, both unwilling to throw the first punch. Suddenly, they start to slap at each other, engaging in a slapping fight. The kids were shocked and worried about this as they knew something bad was about to happen to Jimmy.

"Give 'im the ol' one-two, Jimmy," Jonny cried out. "Plank says to give him the ol' whoppin'!"

Ed was also concerned, seeing that the Double D that was fighting Jimmy will never be the same Double D he used to know again.

"This isn't happening!" Ed cried out in worry.

Eddy though was enjoying this, hoping that Double D will beat Jimmy to a pulp, as he was still acting cocky and superior.

"That's my boy! Stay on him, Sockhead!" Eddy shouts as he pulls out a hot dog from nowhere and starts eating it. Andrew saw that and was shocked; surprised that Eddy was capable of achieving such a feat. Regardless, he shook it away as the fight continued.

"Run, Jimmy, run!" Sarah cried out in fear.

Jimmy is now shown running around in circles, as Double D decides to follow suit as he chased Jimmy in the circle.

"Quit prancing around and pound him, Jimmy!" Kevin shouted in encouragement.

"What's the matter, Jimmy," Eddy started to jeer. "Your curls go limp on ya?"

This caused Jimmy to skid to a complete stop as he then stared at him in confusion.

"Pardon?" Jimmy questioned.

It was then Eddy went on ahead and tossed a hot dog with mustard right towards Jimmy, hitting him in the face and getting mustard all over him.

"That mustard looks good on you! It's yellow! Like you! Get it? I got a million of them!" Eddy jeered once again while bearing a cocky smirk. Jimmy wiped the mustard off of his face and was actually annoyed by what Eddy did.

"Don't let him deteriorate you from this Jimmy," Andrew shouted. "Remember what your suppose to do!"

Jimmy then faced him and nodded as he slowly turned to face Double D.

"Are you ready to meet your maker bub," Jimmy asked.

"Ready when you are Jimmy," Double D responded.

They looked like they were going to brawl for real this time as the kids were starting to chant.

"JIM-MY! JIM-MY! JIM-MY! JIM-MY!" The kids chanted for his victory.

"Show him what you're made of Jimmy!" Andrew cheered as he then winked at Double D, hoping that this'll work.

 _I hope this'll work out for you Double D._ Andrew prayed mentally.

Jimmy then approached Double D and then whispered.

"Okay. Ready?" Jimmy asked if he was ready to go with the plan.

"Right, you punch me and I pretend to be knocked out right," Double D whispered back.

"You got it," Jimmy said. "You ready for this."

"Ready when you are Jimmy," Double D said, mentally hoping that this'll work.

Jimmy then started to curl his right hand into a fist, the best he possibly could as he was prepared to punch Double D and Double D was planning on pretending to be knocked out immediately afterwards. The kids were hyped and hoped that Jimmy would win this as Ed was also shocked about what was about to happen. Andrew hoped this will work…

* * *

Unfortunately, before Jimmy could even land a punch on Double D and before Double D could even pretend to be knocked out from the punch, Eddy decided to be obnoxious and tossed another hot dog towards Jimmy, this time hitting him on the back of the head. This distracted Jimmy as he then turned around and then got hit in the face with _another_ hot dog, this one being covered in ketchup.

"My bad!" Eddy laughed tauntingly as Jimmy then cleared his eyes but was then hit with a relish covered hot dog. After that he was hit by yet another mustard covered hot dog courtesy of Eddy. Jimmy was starting to get a little aggravated by this.

"Stop that!" Jimmy barked, aggravated that Eddy was interfering with the plan. "How can I concentrate with you–"

He was cut short when another hot dog, covered in ketchup hit him in the face. Jimmy's patience was starting to wear thin. The kids also felt this was unfair that Eddy was distracting Jimmy, as Nazz in particular decided to comment.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Nazz cried out but then looked scared when Double D turned to look at her. "Uh...nevermind…"

Andrew took notice of Nazz's reaction and decided to comfort her.

"Aw don't worry Nazz," Andrew reassured. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you either."

"Aww dude," Nazz granted him with another hug. "I'm so glad we're besties."

"Me too Nazz," Andrew agreed. "Me too."

"Bombs away!" Eddy shouted as he tossed another mustard hot dog towards Jimmy, as Jimmy catches it and his patience was wearing thin, judging by the angry look in his eyes.

"I don't know where he's getting 'em from either, Plank!" Jonny commented for his pal.

Eddy continued to taunt Jimmy and get him motivated.

"Jimmy looks like he's gonna blow up!" Eddy taunted. "Oh wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?"

Eddy recalled the sumo wrestler scam he planned which backfired since it would only be successful in Japan, Jimmy was too big to fit in the mail box, the shipping would have cost a fortune, and they couldn't sky travel due to Jimmy's heavy weight at the time.

Pushing that aside, Jimmy was getting more and more angry by each passing second.

"Eddy knock that off," Andrew shouted. "You're not helping the situation at all!"

Eddy ignored Andrew and kept taunting Jimmy.

"I hope you're wearing a cup, 'cause you're creme brulee, mister!" Jimmy warned him, a hint of venom in his voice.

Eddy simply took this as a joke and brushed it off.

"Yeah right." Eddy snorted as his cocky behavior was really going to bite him in the butt.

That did it. That had caused Jimmy to finally reach his limits and snap. Jimmy had had enough with Eddy interfering with the plan since he decided to act all cocky all of a sudden. Jimmy's face then went red with rage as he was planning on giving Eddy a piece of his mind.

* * *

Without another word, Jimmy gritted his teeth as steam came out of his ears and the next thing he did surprised everyone else. In one quick leap, Jimmy then went and pounced onto Eddy, knocking him off the metal beam container thing.

"What the…?" Eddy was shocked by this but couldn't say anything else after what Jimmy decided to do immediately afterwards.

Jimmy then let loose and started thrashing Eddy in a furious manner, causing the latter to be yelping in pain as the others were shocked by this as they saw Jimmy brutally thrashing away at Eddy.

Andrew was just as surprised. While Eddy had brought all of this upon himself by acting all cocky and obnoxious, it had distracted Jimmy from the plan that he made regarding Double D clearing his good name. Andrew was worried that the plan would fail after all, thanks to Eddy's obnoxious behavior interfering with everything.

Double D also looked shocked by this. The mauling lasted for several minutes before Double D finally decided to interfere. He ran over and tried to pry Jimmy off of Eddy.

"Nonono. Have you forgotten our mission here," Double D reminded him. "The plan that was suppose to clear my good name!"

Jimmy was more furious at Eddy to remember that.

"Lemme go!" Jimmy sneered. "I wanna punch his face in!"

Double D kept trying to pull him off as the others were witnessing this.

"Sha! Double Dweeb's gonna pants him!" Kevin stated.

"Oh no," Nazz looked extremely concerned now.

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted in fear.

"RUN FOR THE HILLS WHILE YOU CAN JIMMY!" Jonny shouted.

"Rolf can't bear to witness what'll occur next!" Rolf stated.

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going," Ed shook his head in fear.

"This isn't good…" Andrew sounded upset. "This isn't going to end well…"

"Stop it! Right now!" Double D barked in frustration.

Suddenly, with an extra boost of strength coming up, Double D managed to pry Jimmy off of Eddy, who was beaten up and had bruises all over his body. Unfortunately, Jimmy was then sent backwards and hit Double D, causing him to be knocked over and had gotten minor bruises, as Jimmy bounced off, and was launched right into Kevin and Rolf, knocking them over as Jimmy then stumbled to the ground, face first. Eddy couldn't say anything as he was coughing and hacking from the beating Jimmy gave him a second ago.

The other kids were worried about him.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Sarah asked in concern.

The other kids all said something at once that was along the lines of what Sarah said as Andrew shook his head, frowning as Double D will never be redeemed now.

 _This could be the end…_ Andrew shook his head in disappointment.

It was then Jimmy's face was completely red with rage and he looked furious.

"Oh my god…" Nazz simply said with shock at how angry Jimmy was.

Jimmy was originally outraged at Eddy for being cocky and obnoxious, but now he was beyond that, he has reached a level of anger that no ordinary human being would reach normally and outrage wasn't even enough to cover _all_ of that.

* * *

Double D managed to get back up, straightening his back as Jimmy then faced Double D, ready to go ape on him. The moment Jimmy saw him did he explode as steam now came out of both his nose and his ears. With that said, Jimmy charged towards Double D like an angry bull as this took Double D by surprise, as Jimmy then started to brutally thrash the sock-headed Ed boy.

Double D was unable to defend himself against the berserk Jimmy who was thrashing him with everything he got. Eddy who had managed to get up saw this take place for himself. The other kids were just as shocked at this, as was Ed and also Andrew.

 _Whoa, I had no idea Jimmy could actually put up a fight like that._ Andrew thought to himself.

"Oh man…" Kevin commented.

"Jimmy?" Sarah asked, sounding shocked.

"Oh dude, oh my…" Nazz was surprised by this.

"Cover your eyes Plank, this looks brutal," Jonny informed Plank.

"Rolf never knew the curly haired Jimmy had it in him," Rolf commented.

"Uh oh…" Was Ed's only response as he watched the fight transpire right in front of him.

Eddy was unable to say anything as he was still shaken up by the brutal beating he endured a few moments ago. The fight lasted for several minutes…

* * *

Eventually, the fight ended up ceasing as the dust cloud disappeared. Jimmy was shown heavily panting from letting loose his rage on Double D while he was on top of a knocked out and unconscious Double D, who was heavily beaten, bruised, and part of his tongue was bitten off during the beat down. Jimmy slowly regained conscious and returned back to normal, not remembering what he just did a moment ago.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, looking around as if he had no clear memory of what he just did. The kids were hyped that Jimmy had stopped Double D. Rolf was the first to cheer.

"Hooray! The head-in-sock pirate has ceased!"

The kids along with Andrew gathered around Jimmy and cheered for him.

"Alright Jimmy, you did it," Andrew stated.

"What did I do?"

"You managed to go through with the plan and convince everyone about Double D's true nature," Andrew informed. "Granted, you were a little brutal with the beat down, but that definitely looks likes it worked."

"Huh?"

Jimmy recalled the plan he made regarding Double D clearing his good name, but he had no clear memory of him brutally bashing him. He looked down and saw Double D in his unconscious state.

"I did that?" Jimmy looked horrified.

"I'm afraid so Jimmy…" Andrew simply said.

Jimmy then looked in remorse. It seems that Jimmy went too far with the beating that he gave Double D; it was suppose to be a setup to convince everyone that Double D wasn't a bully, and that was it. Although Eddy was at fault for provoking him and forcing him to reach his limit, but Eddy ended up getting a thrashing anyway due to his attitude. Still, Jimmy couldn't believe he would have gotten that furious to the point where he brutally bashed Double D with everything he had. Needless to say, Jimmy was filled with guilt.

"Uh, I think I might have gone too far with fighting Double D," Jimmy stated. "This wasn't suppose to happen…"

"I know Jimmy, but you can't blame yourself for having your anger reach unbearable levels," Andrew informed him. "At least everyone has been convinced. Speaking of which, hey guys," Andrew turned to face the other kids to ask them a question. "Are you guys still afraid of Double D even after Jimmy gave him a beatdown?"

"Who? Double Dweeb," Kevin spoke first. "Nah."

"Rolf is willing to put the injuries the Sock-headed Ed-boy brought upon the Son of a Shepherd behind him after what had transpired," Rolf stated.

"Yeah, Plank and I agree that Double D isn't scary anymore and we won't hold a grudge against him for what he did." Jonny commented.

"Yeah Andrew, Double D isn't scary anymore," Sarah stated. "After what happened, we no longer consider him a bully."

"Still, I feel so ashamed that I had considered Double D a bully to begin with," Nazz sounded guilty for not listening to Double D at all. "I wish I could make it up to him."

"And I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry I went too far with the beating that I gave him," Jimmy added as they referred to the fact that Double D was out cold from the thrashing.

"Well that's good to know, I'm glad it worked out for everyone, especially Double D," Andrew stated. "I do hope he'll be okay though."

"Same here bud," Nazz agreed.

"Well anyway, Jimmy just did something amazing," Sarah moved the subject. "I say we congratulate him for this!"

"YEAH!" The kids cheered as they lifted up Jimmy above them.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, he's our boy, he'll take you to the trash like a broken toy!" The kids chanted as they were excited about Jimmy's victory.

"Hey Andrew, can you do me a favor," Jimmy asked.

"Sure what's up," Andrew was curious.

"Tell Double D that I'm sorry I went too far with the beating I gave him," Jimmy asked. "And also tell him that I'm happy that he's no longer seen as a bully by any of us."

"You got it Jimmy,"

"Wait, I want to do something too," Nazz wanted to do something.

"Go on ahead Nazz," Andrew allowed her to do her thing.

Nazz then approached the knocked out Double D and started speaking to him softly.

"Oh Double D, I am so sorry that I accused you as a bully. I hope that when you wake up, you'll find out that I want to make it up to you for accusing you as a bully," Nazz apologized to him in a cute manner. "Double D, I want to give you this token as a way of apologizing."

It was then Nazz helped herself and planted a kiss right on Double D's cheek without hesitation. Believe it or not, to Nazz, Double D was the most level-headed and mature member of the Eds and she always thought of him to be cute with that sock hat of his. Aside from Kevin, Nazz has been very affectionate to Double D a couple of times, especially since he's the nicest of the three Eds. After the kiss, Nazz blushed lightly as she then rubbed his forehead.

"Wake up soon alright Double D," Nazz cooed. "I hope to see you when you wake up. Talk to you later."

With that said, Nazz stepped away from the unconscious Double D as she then went to Andrew to give him another hug.

"Thank you for letting me do that Andrew." Nazz thanked him.

"Anytime Nazz," Andrew said. "Anytime."

Nazz broke out of the hug a few moments later as she caught up to the other kids who were carrying Jimmy and cheering for his victory. Eddy was unable to come up with any thoughts at all from what had occurred in addition to the thrashing Jimmy gave him. Ed however was far too shocked to see what had transpire and was starting to get convinced that the Double D he witnessed earlier today wasn't a big meanie after all, and as of now, he felt that the old Double D he remembered has come back to them.

Andrew was proud of what had happened; maybe not proud with the brutal bashing Jimmy laid on Double D, but was satisfied that the fight of vindication worked and the kids were no longer afraid of Double D. Andrew only hoped that Double D will eventually wake up.

While this was going on, we see Kevin approaching Eddy, as he had a bone to pick with the loudmouth Ed who was acting extremely cocky and obnoxious today with his behavior…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH, I HAVE MADE THE DECISION TO LEAVE THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER AND DO ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **I HAD WANTED TO INCLUDE ALL THOSE CHANGES, INCLUDING JIMMY FEELING LIKE HE WENT TOO FAR WITH HURTING DOUBLE D AND NAZZ FEELING SOME REGRET FOR DISMISSING DOUBLE D AS A BULLY WITHOUT HEARING HIM OUT FIRST. I FEEL THAT THAT MADE IT BETTER THAN IT WAS ORIGINALLY! HOPE THIS WAS ALRIGHT WITH YOU!**

 **AND ANOTHER THING, I FEEL I DID A GOOD JOB WITH JIMMY GIVING EDDY A THRASHING FOR HIS COCKY BEHAVIOR SINCE HE BROUGHT IT ALL UPON HIMSELF WITH HIS ATTITUDE. HOPE THAT WAS GOOD TOO!**

 **LASTLY, I HAD WANTED NAZZ TO GIVE DOUBLE D A KISS ON HIS CHEEK TO LET HIM KNOW HOW SORRY SHE IS FOR HOW SHE DISMISSED HIM! IT WAS CUTE AND A NICE TOUCH. HOPE IT WASN'T A PROBLEM!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME EDDY REALIZES HOW MUCH OF A DICK HE WAS TODAY, STARTS FEELING GUILTY, AND ED AND DOUBLE D END UP WORKING THINGS OUT, AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? WILL ED AND DOUBLE D'S FRIENDSHIP FINALLY BE RESTORED? HOW WILL EDDY ADMIT HIS BEHAVIOR TO DOUBLE D? WHAT ABOUT CHAOSKY? AND WHAT ARE THE KANKERS UP TO; WHAT SURPRISE DO THEY HAVE IN STORES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS AUTHOR NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU CAN TUNE IN AGAIN AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW GUYS!**


	5. Friendship Restored

**Alright readers, here is the 5th and final part to this story!**

 **Now let me just say that this is the second time I've spent five days making a five chapter story; the first was with the story 'Regret and Forgiveness'. Not to say I haven't been enjoying it since I have.**

 **Also I should say that I have a couple more stories to do before the story that's based off the movie will be made. Just putting it out there!**

 **Anyhow, this chapter will contain the outcome, as Eddy has gotten his comeuppance, and so for this chapter, after Double D has been declared to no longer be a bully, issues will be solved, Eddy starts to feel guilt for his actions, a friendship is restored, the Kankers will be appearing, and some other surprising stuff will be occurring. How will this turn out? Will everyone be given a happy ending for this story (including Andrew)? Well read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, the kids all left the pit with Jimmy after Jimmy gave Double D a brutal beat down and Double D was currently unconscious. Andrew also stayed behind along with Eddy and Ed. Eddy was already bruised from the thrashing that Jimmy gave him earlier. It was then Kevin approached Eddy, who had a bone to pick with the loudmouth Ed after his cocky and obnoxious behavior.

"Nice jacket," Kevin commented while giving him a snide smirk.

Eddy could only growl in response.

"Hey Dorky, I got something for you," Kevin stated as he curled his right hand into a fist as Eddy looked confused.

Before Eddy could say anything else, Kevin respond by granting him with a fist in the eye, giving him a black eye as a result and caused him to be knocked over. Once Eddy was on the ground, Kevin then took the jacket off of Eddy and helped himself to it.

"I'll be taking this," Kevin put on the jacket as he then left the pit alone. "Dork."

Andrew took notice of Kevin leaving and then called out to him.

"Later Kevin,"

Without turning around, Kevin simply responded.

"Later dude."

With that, Kevin was gone and Eddy managed to get back up a few seconds later, and it was then that realization hit him. Between the thrashing that Jimmy gave him, combined with the black eye he got from Kevin, and having his jacket taken on top of that, Eddy had figured out that he was being a very obnoxious jerk today by acting all cocky and taking advantage of his friend since everyone was afraid of him. Eddy realized that he went too far this time, all because he wanted to gain the respect of the others like how his brother did it.

* * *

Once Andrew was sure that Kevin was gone, he turned his attention to Eddy as he noticed him all bruised up and bearing a black eye.

"Sorry about what happened there Eddy," Andrew apologized to him, assuming he needed someone to lift up his spirit.

"No no Andrew," Eddy said all of a sudden. "I deserved it."

"Say wuh," This got Andrew shocked.

"I was being a complete and total ass today by acting all cocky and obnoxious when I was taking advantage of Double D just so I could be given some respect," Eddy stated. "Some pal I turned out to be, Double D must think I am a cocky dickhead now."

With a scowl on his face, Eddy was certainly not enjoying this.

"Aw don't say that Eddy," Andrew told him. "Sure you were being cocky today, but you shouldn't just kick yourself for it."

Eddy groaned and sighed, knowing that he was going to have to admit his mishap.

"I screwed up once again, all because of my cocky attitude," Eddy admitted. "I hate to say this but…I feel guilty for how I took advantage of Double D…"

"Oh Eddy, I am sure there is a way you can make it up to him for your mistake," Andrew stated.

"For my sake, I hope there is kid," Eddy told him.

"Uh huh," Andrew simply nodded.

It was then Double D started to regain conscious as he was wondering what had happened.

"Oh, what happened…?" Double D started waking up. "I feel like I had been given a massive beat down…"

"Double D! You're awake!" Andrew rushed over to him. "I got some good news for you!"

"And what would that be Andrew?"

"The kids are no longer afraid of you," Andrew stated. "Jimmy managed to convince them that you are not a bully like they thought originally. Although Jimmy was a little brutal with the beating, he still managed to convince them."

"No way, really Andrew," Double D asked as he extracted his tongue back into his mouth as he got up and stretched.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Jimmy wanted me to tell you that he apologizes for going too far with fighting you and for giving you that brutal beat down. He sounded so ashamed for his actions…"

"He did, really?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "The kids no longer hold a grudge for your actions and even Nazz felt ashamed for dismissing you as a bully and she wishes to make it up to you Double D."

Double D didn't know what to think; Nazz actually felt ashamed that she dismissed Double D as a bully and had really wanted to make it up to him the next time she sees him. That fact alone left him speechless.

"Well in any case, I'm just glad things are back to the way things were," Double D commented. "Thank you for helping me restore my good name Andrew."

"Aw it was nothing Double D," Andrew smiled as he then saw Ed and knew what else had to be done. "Now Double D, there is at least one friendship that needs restoring."

With that said, Andrew brought Double D over to Ed in hopes that they can work things out and their friendship can be restored. Ed was surprised to see the beaten up Double D right in front of him. Just in case his mind wouldn't play any tricks on him, Ed felt like asking.

"Double D?" Ed asked a hint of hope in his voice. "Is it really you?"

Double D then slowly gave off a crooked but sincere grin.

"Oh, Ed!" Double D said weakly.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted happily as he went and embraced him in that big hug he's known for. His eyes were swelling with tears as he smiled.

"I MISSED YOU DOUBLE D!" Ed cried out tears in his eyes.

Double D returned the hug as he weakly smile, tears dripping down his eyes too.

"I miss you too Ed…" Double D weakly responded with teary eyes. It was official; Ed and Double D had restored their friendship and they were completely satisfied with it.

Over by the side, Eddy was looking all apathetic, but deeply felt guilty for his behavior, while Andrew was smiling, tears dripping down his eyes as he found this scene to be very heartwarming. Andrew was sniffing as he then commented.

"I love a happy ending and seeing a strong friendship being restored," Andrew sniffed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it is touchy," Eddy groaned and sighed.

"I take it that everything worked out in the end huh," A voice commented and said voice was from none other, than Chaosky as he arrived at the scene and Andrew took notice of him.

"Yeah Chaosky, everything worked out," Andrew commented. "Ed and Double D have their friendship restored and no one is afraid of Double D anymore."

"That's great to hear," Chaosky then noticed Eddy and saw how beaten up and bruised he was. "Well Eddy, it seems your cocky attitude finally bit you in the butt."

"Rub it in why don't ya Chaosky," Eddy moaned. "It just makes me feel more and more guilty for what I did."

"Well I hope so Eddy, because Ed and Double D are your friends after all," Chaosky explained.

Eddy then sighed as he then commented.

"I know."

"So what do you say Ed," Double D said. "Are we best friends again?"

"We are best friends again Double D," Ed exclaimed as they savored their restored friendship as Ed let go of Double D moments later.

"Yay," Andrew cheered. "I'm so happy that everything worked out in the end!"

"Me too Andrew," Chaosky agreed.

"I'll say Chaosky, this day has made a complete turnaround," Andrew stated. "What else can come up right now?"

"I think a couple of surprises are about to occur."

"What do you mean by that Chaosky?"

Before Chaosky could even make a response, a familiar voice was heard nearby.

"Aw. We missed our scrap, Marie." Said voice was revealed to be May as Andrew recognized her voice. Andrew then slowly turned around to see for himself. What he saw next left him speechless and surprised as that big goofy grin emerged on his face.

In front of him was both May and Marie, both of which were wearing different outfits and the latter was healing from that black eye she was given thanks to that ice pack. In a rather uncontrollable boast of happiness, Andrew then shouted.

"MARIE! YOU'RE OKAY!" This made Andrew even happier as Marie snickered at his excitement.

"Yes I am, but I am also in a rather good mood because a certain real _man_ decided to do me a huge favor and not be disloyal," Marie boasted as she winked at Andrew, a sign that she knew it was him who brought her to the nurse. Andrew noticed this and was blushing slightly.

 _Oh my, she knows._ Andrew thought to himself. _Chaosky must have told her._

Andrew looked at Chaosky and he was giving him a smirk, one that said 'bingo' on it.

"But I'll tend to that real _man_ later," Marie stated as she turned her attention towards Double D. "Right now we're here to kiss the loser of the fight better."

Marie and May smirked as they both looked at Double D and approached him as Double D walked backwards, seemingly nervous.

"Little late for an entrance, isn't it?" Double D exclaimed. "Girls maybe come visit another time…"

"Double D!" Another voice shouted, revealed to be Lee as she was wearing a pink furry coat and had a cast on the foot that was swollen. Lee had grabbed Double D by the sock hat and got his attention.

 _Looks like Lee is doing better herself too._ Andrew thought to himself. _Good to know._

Lee then felt the need to tell Double D.

"You should see the shiner you left on my foot. Hunky types are so cute." Lee smirked.

"They sure are!" May agreed snickering.

"Pucker up, sweetie," Marie cooed. "Mama's gonna make it all better."

They then started smooching him as Double D was pleading them to stop, but they didn't. Andrew started frowning at this.

"Girls please leave Double D alone," Andrew asked. "He's had a long day and needs a rest so please stop smooching.

Unfortunately, the girls paid no attention Andrew as they continued smooching away with Double D as Andrew frowned. He had failed once again.

"I'm sorry once again Double D," Andrew apologized for the third time in a row. Ed was also worried about Double D as he was unable to do anything.

Eddy on the other hand was at his breaking point. Between having been acting like a dick and taking advantage of Double D, with the fact that he gotten beaten up (which he admits to deserving) and that was bad enough, but now the Kankers were smooching at Double D and he wasn't thrilled about it. Eddy knew this was his chance to make it up to Double D for his behavior today, so as a result he decided to step up.

"Uh Eddy?" Ed asked noticing him steaming.

"Eddy what are you doing," Andrew asked.

It was then Eddy shouted.  
"HEY!" Eddy got the Kankers' attention as they stopped smooching him. Double D was covered in kiss marks as Eddy then took a deep breath and started yelling at them.

"HE'S. **HAD.** _ **ENOUGH ALREADY!"**_ Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs which got the Kankers taken aback by this outburst as Eddy looked furious with with. "Beat it."

The Kankers then finally got the message as Eddy was in no mood to put up with them, not after what had happened today. As a result, Lee dropped Double D as the Kankers then walked off silently, not even deciding to counter against him. Andrew was shocked and surprised that Eddy did that for Double D and now he felt that Eddy did the right thing.

"Good one, Eddy." Ed commented.

"Vultures." Eddy grumbled.

"Goodness, I'm touched, Eddy." Double D commented and stood up painfully. "You standing up to a cliche show ending for me." Thanks for standing up for me like that Eddy."

"Don't mention it Double D," Eddy then sighed and felt like getting this off of his chest. "And Double D… I… I owe you a big time apology."

"Apology," Double D was confused. "For what?"

"For my behavior today," Eddy apologized. "I was being a total cocky obnoxious dickhead asshole today by taking advantage of the fact that everyone was afraid of you and I showed no consideration for how this was making you feel. I know I never say this often Sockhead but, I do consider you my friend, as I do with Ed…and also Andrew. Double D, I'm sorry for how I acted like a jerk today all because I wanted some respect from the other. I know I don't say this often but, this was my fault that you ended up in this situation."

As Eddy finished his apology, Double D was taken aback by it; Eddy rarely ever apologizes for anything at all and he usually blames Double D for the things that happen around them. Hearing this from Eddy was a first and the fact that it sounded so sincere was rather…touching. As a result, Double D then commented.

"I forgive you Eddy," Double D told him. "I am quite surprised that you decided to apologize to me for how you acted and how you didn't keep my feelings in consideration. I really appreciate this Eddy and I'm proud that you made the right decision by admitting your mistakes."

Eddy then sighed and said hesitantly.

"I know Double D," Eddy then took out a hot dog. "Let me make it up to you; here you go."

"Oh, why thank you Eddy," Double D thanked him as he took the hot dog.

"Can I have a hot dog too Eddy," Ed asked him.

"Sure Lumpy," Eddy then took out another hot dog for Ed. "Here you go Ed."

"Yay!" Ed cheered as he helped himself.

"And Andrew," Eddy then took out yet another hot dog for Andrew. "Here's your hot dog."

"Aww, thanks Eddy," Andrew thanked him as he took the hot dog.

"Don't mention it kid," Eddy then took out a hot dog for himself as he started devouring it too. "So are we all happy now?"

Both Eds nodded yes.

"Good," Eddy simply said. "Now the story can have a happy ending."

"You got that right Eddy," Andrew smiled gleefully.

* * *

After they finished the hot dogs, Chaosky then remembered something he wanted to do for the Eds.

"Oh that reminds be boys, I got something for all three of you," Chaosky remembered as he spoke to the Eds. "I was going to give you boys these earlier but because of what had transpired, there was a delay and I had to wait to give these out."

Chaosky spent a moment to fish out the gifts that he has for all three Eds. Eventually he got three round white objects out and they were revealed to be, yes. Jawbreakers.

"Jawbreakers!" The three Eds shouted together.

"Uh huh, I got these just for you boys," Chaosky nodded as he gave both Ed and Double D a jawbreaker as he then approached Eddy. "Eddy, you were cocky and obnoxious today, and it was uncalled for."

Eddy was wondering where this was going as Chaosky continued.

"However, you standing up for Double D's well being and then apologizing to him immediately afterwards for what you did was all that was needed, so here you go." Chaosky then gave him the jawbreaker.

"YAY!" Eddy gleefully took the jawbreaker from Chaosky.

"That was a nice gift you gave to them," Andrew remarked.

"Yeah I wish I could have done that sooner but then, you know what happened," Chaosky stated.

"Well that's all behind us now so let's move on now," Andrew stated.

"Good idea."

"Alright now that all this has been squared away, let's go boys," Eddy said sucking on his jawbreaker. "It's been a long day and it's about time for us to unwind a bit."

"Right behind you Eddy," Ed shouted sucking on his jawbreaker as the Eds left the pit.

"I could certainly use some downtime after a day like today," Double D remarked as he was enjoying his jawbreaker too as the Eds left the Pit.

* * *

Once they were gone, Andrew was relieved.

"I'm glad everything worked out for everyone," Andrew stated as they both left the woods too.

"Yeah, although there is one last surprise in store for you Andrew," Chaosky insisted which got Andrew's attention.

"What would the surprise be Chaosky?" Andrew asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out in a moment or so."

Andrew was unsure what Chaosky was talking about as he wanted to ask him to clarify. But he was unable to do that as a pair of arms grabbed a hold of Andrew from within the bushes and dragged him into the bushes with the arms. Andrew was confused, unsure what was going on but he then saw who dragged him into the bush. It was none other than Marie who had an actual smile on her face this time.

"Marie?" Andrew asked.

"Yup it's me, ya missed me bub," She asked in a teasing manner.

"But I just saw you with your sisters a few moments ago," Andrew stated.

"Oh your so cute when you point out the obvious kid," She then poked him in the nose.

"So what's up?" Andrew asked.

"I know it was you that brought me to the nurse's office," Marie got to the point. "You were the one who didn't want to leave me in the cafeteria alone."

"Chaosky told you didn't he?"

"Uh huh, the little light blue squirt told me everything," She stated. "Kid, I haven't told you this, and I don't think I normally say this crap either but, no one would normally do something like that for me or my sisters."

"Huh? Why not?" Andrew seemed concerned.

"We're the Kanker Sisters kid that's why," Marie stated. "There's also the fact that everyone is so afraid of us because of who we are."

"Oh, that's sad," Andrew stated.

"It doesn't bother us bub, we can live without them being friendly to us," Marie stated. "Still, what you did today has…how do I put this? Uh, it surprised me on so many levels."

"Whoa did it," Andrew was shocked by this. "So you wanted to tell me this, that's why you dragged me into this bush."

"Technically yes, but there is something else I have to give to you,"

"Uh…what would that be?" Andrew was starting to blush slightly.

"It's a little 'thank you' present for what you did today," Marie snickered. "I'm going to make this as simple as possible kid."

"What is the gift?"

"Allow me to give it to you," Marie suddenly sounded seductive as she snickered.

Before Andrew could say anything else, Marie grabbed a hold of his cheeks, plucked them together to force Andrew to pucker up his lips and then she puckered her own lips and then slammed them into Andrew's lip, resulting in her kissing him lip to lip for the very first time on her own and no one was watching. Andrew was shocked; his secret crush was actually kissing him, on the lips. He felt so many positive emotions spiraling all throughout him as the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes.

* * *

Afterwards, the kiss ended as Andrew was able to breath again. His face was read, he was sweating profusely and his mouth was in a squiggly line as he babbled some incoherent words, speaking gibberish after the kiss he was given. Marie snickered at his reaction.

 _This kid is a cutie and a keeper._ She then had something else to tell him.

"Hey kid, I love to watch you act like that from that kiss but I have something else to tell you too," She got his attention. "My sisters have talked it a bit, and we realized that you mean more to us than we had hoped for. Aside from the Eds, you're the only one that we appreciate deep down. I normally don't say that, but this is a first."

"What are you saying Marie?"

"What I'm saying Andrew is that from here on, you are more than an associate to the Kankers, and we're are more than companions kid," She then told him the big news. "I normally wouldn't say this to anyone, but Andrew, from here on, the Kankers now consider you our friend, and our only friend?"

Andrew's eyes widened at that news.

"Do… do you really mean that," Andrew was speechless, wondering if all this was true.

"Yes Andrew, you are our only friend and we consider you our friend, so yeah yeah yeah, Andrew, we now moved from a companionship to an actual friendship. Hope your happy bub." She said in a sincere but typical Kanker tone.

This got Andrew all excited; the Kankers finally see him as a friend after everything he's done for them and now they realized it now.

"Thank you Marie," Andrew said with excitement. "I promise you and your sisters that you won't regret this at all. I'll be a good friend, I promise."

"Yeah of course you will Andrew," Marie stated. "Seriously, I know you will Andrew, and I don't say this often, but I look forward to this friendship too."

"I'm happy to hear that." Andrew smiled widely.

"Good to know cute face," She said. "Now I must be going now, my sisters are waiting for me since they wanted me to tell you this news. See ya soon, friend."

"Yup, until we meet again Marie, my friend," Andrew went with it as he winked at her, resulting in her to snicker as she then left to meet up with her sisters.

* * *

Andrew got out of the bush and left the woods and saw Chaosky waiting for him at the entrance of the school.

"So Marie told you the big news huh," Chaosky asked.

"Yes, they finally see me as their friend," Andrew was hyped as he bounced in an excited manner. "This'll be so much fun. I promise I'll be a good friend to them and remain loyal to them like the others."

"Glad to hear that buddy," Chaosky said. "Let's go home."

"You got it Chaosky." Andrew agreed as they walked back to the cul-de-sac.

The two of them went back home as Andrew was now excited; after all the stuff he did today for acting like a true friend to everyone, even the Kankers, really paid off, since the Kankers decided to have Andrew as more than an associate and now they consider him their only friend and this got Andrew hyped. Andrew knew this was going to be good as he can see it already. It was a happy ending for this story for everyone, Double D is no longer a bully, Ed restored his friendship with Double D, Eddy apologized to Double D for his behavior, the kids are no longer afraid of the sock-headed Ed since Jimmy made that happen, and now Andrew is finally considered a friend to the Kanker Sisters. Andrew could only wonder what else could occur as he enjoyed the rest of the day with Chaosky and decided to wait for what else could be in store for him. The day then ended as the screen then faded out in black, meaning that now this is the end of the story everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY NOW EVERYONE! I REALLY DO HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

 **I HAD ADDED THE PART WHERE EDDY REGRETS HIS BEHAVIOR AND APOLOGIZES TO DOUBLE D FOR HIS ATTITUDE, AND I ALSO ADDED THE PART WHERE THE EDS WERE GIVEN JAWBREAKERS TO MAKE IT A REAL HAPPY ENDING FOR THEM! I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL OKAY WITH THE CHANGES THAT I MADE!**

 **ALSO, YES I DID DECIDED TO FINALLY HAVE THE KANKERS CONSIDER ANDREW THEIR ONLY FRIEND, AND THIS IS PART OF THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAT THEY'LL BE GOING THROUGH WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF STORY'S TO ALLOW ANDREW TO CONVINCE THEM THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY DON'T WANT IT AND IF THEY DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH IT! I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THE KANKERS AND TO GIVE THEM THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO THEM IN THE SERIES AND IT'LL BE DESERVING TOO!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I HAVE IN MIND IS KIND OF AN AFTERMATH STORY TO THIS ONE, AND IT'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO HAVE A CHARACTER FOCUS ON SARAH, AND ANDREW TALKS TO HER ABOUT HER RELATIONSHIP WITH HER BROTHER, AND STARTING FROM THAT STORY, SARAH WILL UNDERGO A MASSIVE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT TO MAKE HER INTO A MUCH MORE LIKABLE CHARACTER! I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT!**

 **IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHEN THAT STORY WILL BE OUT, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK TO READ! BUT UNTIL THEN, I DO HOPE YOU'LL TUNE IN TO CHECK IT OUT.**

 **WHILE YOUR WAITING, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW THIS STORY MADE YOU FELT IN ALL HONESTY!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY HERE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY AND THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
